The French Savior
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: The night James and Lily die Sirius makes a choice. He takes Harry and heads to the Longbottoms and prevents the attack on them. From there they make the choice to move and raise the boys away from England and the influence of Albus Dumbledore. Manipulative!Dumbles. Dumbles bashing. Mentions of Rape in chs. 7,8,9,&10 mentions of child rape in ch.9
1. And So It Begins

_**Savior**_

 _ **AN: Hello. So this story is Sirius saves Harry story except he also saves the Longbottoms. A few days after the Potter**_ _ **'s death Sirius and the Longbottoms move to France. Since I don't speak French, when they are in France (or any french speaking countries) it will be normal. When they are anywhere that does not speak French, anything they say in {French will be written like this.}**_

 _ **As of yet, there are no pairings.**_

 _ **AN: 1**_ _ **ST**_ _ **YES I'M ALIVE. 2**_ _ **ND**_ _ **THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED (I lost interest and the I got it back and then I lost the journal that I am writing the hard copy in. Found it tonight 7/29/19), 3**_ _ **RD**_ _ **I AM REWRITING THIS STORY AND TRYING TO MAKE IT BETTER (I've gone through the reviews looking at what you guys have pointed out. Thank You to everyone who did point something out. I am trying to be more descriptive. No promises on the grammar part though.) 4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **I have up to chapter 15 written but I have to get them typed so please be patient. THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, Feel free to point stuff out, from any inconsistency to my terrible grammar, but be nice about it please and thank you. I love you guys!**_

[Parseltongue]

' _Thoughts'_

 _ **Chapter 1 Rewritten**_

 _ **And so It begins**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **October 1981**_

 _ **Marauder's Den, Diagon Alley**_

 _ **5 pm**_

Sirius groaned as he collapsed onto his couch. Another order meeting. Another meeting listening to Albus Bloody Dumbledore tell them they needed to stun and disarm Death eaters instead of kill or wound. _'How the hell are we going to win this war if we don't fight back?'_ Sirius wondered as he looked at the clock. He wished he could go see James and Lily. And of course Little Harry. Just thinking of Harry made Sirius smile. The kid was like a ray of light in the dark of the night. _'He also has a prophecy hanging over his head.'_ Sirius thought with a frown. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was of His brother and his little family and he prayed to Merlin the three of them made it out alive.

 _ **Marauder's Den, Diagon Alley**_

 _ **7 pm**_

 _ **YEEOOOOOWWW. YEEOOOOOWWW.**_ Sirius jerked awake and looked around in confusion. _**YEEOOOOOWWW. YEEOOOOOWWW.**_ _'The Alarm?'_ Sirius thought in confusion before he paled in realization. A feeling of terror filled him. That only meant one thing. Peter had betrayed them.

' _The alarm. It was only supposed to go off if Peter betrayed James. You son of a bitch.'_ Sirius thought as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch. He jumped as a doe appeared in his living room. Lily's voice rang out: "Sirius….Don't come to the cottage. Convince Mad-Eye of your innocence and Promise me you will take care of Harry. Don't let Albus put him with my Sister. If you can't convince Moody Send my Will to Alice and Frank. On second hand make a copy and send it to Severus just in case. We love you, Sirius. Make sure you raise Harry like he's your own. Now go. _Lily take harry and go."_ Sirius let out a choked sob at the sound of James' voice as the Protronus faded away.

"I Solemnly Swear to raise his as my own Lily. He will grow up loved and he will know of his parent's bravery and how they loved him. I swear it." Sirius whispered and he grabbed lily's will and made a copy. _'Time to convince Mad-Eye.'_ Sirius thought as he apparated out of his apartment.

 _ **Mad-Eye Moody's House, Location Unknown**_

 _ **7:30 pm**_

"Mad-Eye! You paranoid bastard, get your ass out here!" Sirius shouted at the house. It was a small house, painted yellow and looked pretty normal. And it was If it wasn't for the fact that the trash cans would eat you and an extremely paranoid soon-to-be-retired Auror lived there.

"What do you want you lily-livered traitor?" Mad-Eye shouted back sending an _Expelliarmus_ at Sirius, through the window of his living room.

" _Protego!_ To prove I didn't betray them!" Sirius shouted, smiling slightly at the fact that Moody was sending harmless hexes at him.

" _Reducto!_ Why should I believe you?" Mad-eye shot back.

"Look out the window and I'll Swear an oath that I didn't do it." Sirius said dodging the _Reducto._ Ok so maybe the hexes weren't so harmless.

"Prove It." Mad-Eye called. Seeing Mad-Eye standing in the window with his wand at the ready, Sirius relaxed slightly and moved where Moody could see him.

" _ **I, Sirius Orion Black, Here so swear on my life and my magic that I did not betray my brother in all but blood James Issac Potter nor his wife Lily Marie Potter nee Evans to the man known as Voldemort."**_ Sirius called as a brilliant, gold light appeared around him.

"Well, you're still standing Black. Now prove you still have magic." Mad-Eye called watching him.

" _Lumos."_ Sirius said, grinning when the tip of his wand lit up like a beacon and Mad-Eye began to limp toward him. _"Nox,"_ Sirius said as Mad-Eye reached him.

"Well, this is something Black. What Now?" Mad-Eye asked watching Sirius.

"I'm Going to the Potter's and get Harry. You'll back me at the ministry?" Sirius asked as he zipped up his jacket.

"I'll meet you there in two hours," Mad-Eye said with a nod as he apparated away.

 _ **Potter Cottage, Godric's Hollow**_

 _ **8 pm**_

Sirius paled as he appeared on the front lawn of one of his favorite places. The front door was standing wide open. One-sided of the top floor had caved in. Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. Having a panic attack would help absolutely no one. Sirius tensed and spun around quickly when he heard the crunching of the grass behind him.

"Hagrid?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Sirius." Hagrid said as he made his way towards the house.

"Hagrid wait, let me do it." Sirius said catching up with him.

"Ehh?" Hagrid asked looking at Sirius. Sirius didn't answer as they walked into what was left of Godric's Hollow.

" _ **James. Oh, Prongs. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."**_ Sirius sobbed as he dropped to his knees next to James Potter's body. Sirius felt dizzy. He was never going to hear James laugh again. He was never going to see James' eyes light up when he got a crazy idea. There would be no more running together on a full moon with Remus. No more jokes. With shaking hands Sirius reached out and closed the once Bright hazel eyes that now stared blankly up at the ceiling. Hagrid sniffled as he watched Sirius close James' eyes. A sudden wail brought them back. Sirius shoved his anger and pain down at the sound of his godson crying.

"What was that?" Hagrid asked looking around in confusion.

"Harry!" Sirius called out as he began to make his way upstairs. The crying got louder as he moved toward the nursery. Tears filled his eyes as he came across Lily's body. If seeing James dead had felt like a punch to the stomach, Seeing Lily felt like getting hit in the heart with a bludger. He was never going to hear her laugh again. Never have to drag her out of her makeshift potions lab. Never see her shake her head and roll her eyes fondly at him and James. Hever see her eyes light up when she saw Harry and James. He was never gonna see Lily change the world like she had wanted to. Sirius took a deep breath and looked around the room. That was when he noticed a crumbled cloak and a wand that wasn't Lily's. Wiping away the tears he knelt down and gently closed Lily's eyes and lifted her up.

"I'll be right back Harry." Sirius said with a sad smile as he moved back towards the stairs.

"Sirius?" Hagrid called.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I promise you that I will take care of him." Sirius whispered as he carried her down the stairs. Hagrid let out a shaky sob as Sirius laid Lily next to James.

"Where's 'arry?" Hagrid asked sadly.

"Upstairs," Sirius said as he straightened and went back upstairs. With a sad sigh, Sirius picked Harry up and carried him downstairs.

"Give 'im 'ere Sirius," Hagrid said reaching for Harry.

"What? Why?" Sirius asked stepping back slightly.

"Dumbledore said 'e 'ad to be kept safe. Said 'e 'ad to go to his Aunt an Uncle." Hagrid said looking at Sirius in confusion.

"I agree with the first part, but not the second part. Lily's sister hates magic. Besides I'm his godfather. But I do need to take him to the Ministry." Sirius said looking down at Harry, who was now asleep.

"Sirius…" Hagrid said looking at him.

"Hagrid. Take my bike. Go to Dumbledore and tell him I'll be at the Ministry." Sirius said as he passed the keys to Hagrid and gestured to the bike parked off to the side. He had been meaning to get it back for a week or so but now it didn't matter.

 **Ministry Of Magic, London**

 _ **8:30 pm**_

"You're early Black," Mad-eye said as he eyed the small bundle in Sirius' arms.

"I just want to get this over with," Sirius said with a sigh as the two of them headed to Bangold's Office.

"Hold it right there Black." a voice called out. Sirius groaned as he turned around and saw Barty Crouch Sr.

"Bugger off Crouch." Sirius snapped before turning around and heading into the Minister's office.

"Black!" Crouch shouted.

"Barty if you wake that little boy in that is sleeping in Black's Arms I will hex you into next week. Now Bugger off." Mad-Eye growled stepping toward Crouch. Satisfied that Crouch wouldn't attack Sirius Mad-Eye followed Sirius into the Office.

"You know something Crouch, I'm curious. How do you know I'm the secret keeper for the Potter's?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at the man.

"Auror Moody! Arrest this man for the murder of the Potter's and Kidnapping the Potter Boy!" Minister Bangold ordered, nodding to Crouch who looked delighted.

"I must say, Minister. I find it hard to understand how you got elected because you are rather stupid. If I had truly Betrayed James and Lily and kidnapped Harry I would not waltz into The Ministry with the best Auror on my side and walk into the Minister's office. I would simply just leave. However, I didn't do that. If you want you can give me truth serum." Sirius said with a shrug. With a nod, Moody pulled some out of his pocket.

"How do we know that Mad-eye hasn't been confunded by you Black?" Crouch snapped glaring at him.

"I take that as a compliment," Sirius said looking amused.

"Crouch! I oughta make you go through training again for even suggesting I would allow myself to be jumped!" Moody growled at the man.

"Give him the potion Alastor," Bangold said glaring at Barty. Moody nodded and took Harry from Sirius before giving Him the Serum. By this time many people had gathered around and was watching the proceedings curiously.

"What's your name?" Moody asked.

"Sirius Orion Black the 3rd," Sirius Responded in a monotone voice.

"When were you born?"

"November 3rd, 1959"

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who knew this?"

"James and Lily Potter. Peter Pettigrew. Myself."

"No one else?"

"No one."

"Do you have the Mark?" Crouch asked looking smug.

"No."

"Do you serve He Who Must Not Be Named?" Bangold asked watching Sirius.

"No. Never."

"Give him the antidote," Bangold said nodding.

"But Minister!" Crouch cried.

"Not Buts Barty. Sirius Black, you are cleared of any charges that have been put against you and I shall announce the truth. It may be tomorrow before it gets out." Minister Bangold said as Moody passed Harry back to Sirius.

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said readjusting Harry in his arms.

"Take care of him, Black." She called as Sirius started out the door.

"Of Course," Sirius said as he turned and made his way down to the auditorium.

 _ **Ministry Of Magic Auditorium, London**_

 _ **9 pm**_

"Sirius?" Albus called as he swept toward Sirius.

"Albus. I've already been cleared and I am taking Harry. You can't stop me." Sirius said tightening his grip on the baby in his arms.

"Sirius. Please. Harry needs to be raised away from magic. Until he is ready." Albus said stepping closer.

"Your plan is to put him with the Dursleys. I will not allow that to happen, Albus. Nor Will Lily, as I have her Will.' Sirius snapped. 'Hello Minerva." he said his eyes softening.

"Is it true Sirius?" Minerva asked looking at the tiny child Sirius was holding.

"Yes," Sirius said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Sirius. He needs to be raised by Petunia." Albus said moving closer.

"Like hell he does.' Sirius snapped glaring at him. 'I'll write to you as much as I can Minerva. But you will not be able to track us through those letters Albus." Sirius said before apparating away.

 _ **Longbottom Keep, England**_

 _ **10 pm**_

"James, Lily. I promise you that I will raise him right. He will know love and he will know laughter. But most of all he will survive this. I swear to you." Sirius whispered as he held Harry against his chest. 'Now what? Harry needs to be checked over. St. Mungo's? Alice! I'll take him to Alice.' Sirius thought with a smile. With a soft pop, Sirius appeared in front a set of gates. Just as he was about to send a Patronus several pops sound behind him.

"Hello, cousin." Bella cackled madly.

"He has the other child," Rodolphus stated staring at the bundle in his arms in shock. Sirius raised an eyebrow and thanked Merlin that James had insisted the order be able to send a Patronus silently. Several seconds later twenty or so order members appeared in front of him.

"No!" Screamed Bella, throwing Crucios about wildly, in her anger. Rabastan grabbed Bella and apparated away followed by the other two.

"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BRING HIM HERE. YOU ARE IRRESPONSIBLE AND YOU ARE NOT FIT TO RAISE HIM!" Molly screamed at Sirius only to be silenced.

"First, if you don't stop shouting you'll wake him. Second, you don't know anything about me. And third, I brought him here so that Alice could give him a check-up. I had no idea that those four would show up. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see Alice." Sirius said before walking through the gates which slammed shut and locked behind him. Frank shooting a glare at Molly as he welcomed Sirius.

"It's good to see you Sirius." Frank said as they walked toward the house.

"Likewise Frank." Sirius said as the stepped into the house.

 **AN: That's it for this chapter. Review Please. And Let me know what pairings you would like to see.**


	2. The Grieving Wizard

_**AN: I Own nothing, except the plot. Thank you**_ _ **Neotac**_ _ **for correcting my French.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_ _ **Rewritten**_

 _ **The grieving wizard**_

 _ **October 31st 1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep, England**_

 _ **11 pm**_

"Sirius?" Alice called as she met him and Frank in the hall, with a sleepy Neville in her arms. Frank reached out and took Neville from her and gestured to Sirius at her questioning look.

"Take him. Check him over. Please." Sirius whispered his voice shaking. Quickly Alice took Harry from a shaking, tearful Sirius. Frank seeing that the adrenaline was wearing off, started to direct Sirius into the living room.

"Radby!" Frank called. A house elf appeared next to Frank with a pop.

"Yes Master Frankie?"

"Take Neville up to his room and then see if Alice needs anything." Frank said handing Neville to the elf. 

"Yes Master Frankie." Radby said before disappearing with a pop. Frank then turned and watched Sirius. After a moment Frank waved his wand a few times and then turned to Sirius again.

"Go ahead and scream and shout. I silenced this room. You won't disturb the boys." Frank said dropping into a chair with a sigh.

"It's my fault. IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE SUGGESTED THAT BASTARD! HE WAS OUR FRIEND! MY BROTHER IS DEAD! MY SISTER IS DEAD! AND NOW MY GODSON HAS TO GROW UP WITHOUT HIS PARENTS! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AND REMUS HATESME BECAUSEWE NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT THE SWITCH. WE THOUGHT HE WAS THE SPY AND WOULD TELL THEM HOW TO GET PETER. WHY DIDN'T WE LISTEN TO LILY?!" Sirius screamed tears falling down his face as he knelt in front of the fire. Frank watched him for a minute before getting up and grabbing a bottle of firewhiskey. "Why? Why did we have to believe so wholly in Albus? Why didn't we listen to Lily. We should have left and never returned. WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THEM? WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Sirius sobbed softly as his voice continued to rise until he was yelling again.

"Drink." Frank said handing him the bottle.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled, his voice hoarse as he took the bottle.He grimaced as the liquid burned the entire way down but was glad to have something to distract him, if only for a few seconds. Frank sat back and watched his friend, his brown eyes filled with sadness.

"It's not your fault. It's his. We all trusted Peter. I shared a dorm with you four all throughout Hogwarts. I trusted him. It's his fault for being weak. Whoever told Voldemort that prophecy, it's their fault. It's Voldemort's fault for believing the prophecy. It's Dumbledore's fault for not listening to Lily and sending all of us overseas. And yes you convinced them to use Peter because you were blinded by your trust for him. But it is not your fault. Blame who you want but do not blame yourself. Because Lily would kick your ass." Frank said as he took the bottle back and drank some.

"I want to believe you. I really do. But I can't" Sirius said tears falling down his cheeks again. Pain filled Sirius' heart as he thought about James and Lily and Peter. How he wished he could go back and change things.

"I know. It will take time Sirius. And you can't do this alone. Sleep for now.' Frank said pulling Sirius up. 'Tomorrow we will start planning and we will move. We will raise Harry and Neville away from Albus. Away from England. We will bring them to see his parents grave every year. And if you can't do that then me and Alice will. Me and Alice will plan the funeral. And Harry will grow up calling my mum Gran just like Neville will. They will love. They will laugh. And they will survive." Frank said as he guided Sirius to the spare bedroom.

"OK." Sirius mumbled as Frank put him on the bed. Sleep came quickly for Sirius and despite the events of the night, was surprisingly peaceful.

"Are we really moving?" Alice asked from the doorway, tears filling her brown eyes her as she thought of Lily and James.

"Not yet. But soon. We have to plan the funeral and talk to mother. Then we need to find a place to live. But it will be all right." Frank said pulling her into a tight hug. He was thankful that they had survived and that Sirius got here before his cousin did. He was sad that he had lost three friends tonight. James and Lily to the darkness of death and Peter to the death eaters.

"Should we stay here? I mean we were almost attacked." Alice whispered softly, fear clear in her voice.

"I've already called Mad-eye. Him and several others are patrolling now." Frank said, tightening his grip on his wife.

"And Remus? Does he know?" Alice asked as they walked towards their bedroom.

"Minerva went and found him. I'll invite him over tomorrow." Frank said as they changed clothes and got in bed.

"I'm scared Frank. I'm scared for us and For Sirius. For how your mother will take the news. But most of all I'm Scared for Neville and Harry." Alice whispered into Frank's Chest.

"I'm scared too, but we will survive." Frank said kissing Alice's forehead before they drifted to sleep.

 _ **November 1st 1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep, England**_

 _ **12 pm**_

"Frank you are not serious." Augusta Longbottom said staring at her son in shock.

"Yes mother. I am. If Albus had listened to Lily then the Potters would be alive. And it's not as if we are leaving forever. We are moving somewhere else. Harry will be your grandson just like Neville and they will come visit you as much as you want. And when it comes time for school we will give them a choice." Frank said as he handed his mother a cup of tea.

"And what of Sirius and Remus?" Augusta asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sirius is moving with us. As for Remus? I have yet to talk to him. He's coming around about 2pm." Frank said shrugging.

"And when are you moving?" Augusta asked watching her son.

"We haven't decided that but I think Alice wants to move after Christmas." Frank said looking up as the floo flared.

"Frank? Do you mind if I come through?" Minerva called from the fireplace.

"Not at all. Come on through Minerva. Mum is here." Frank said grinning as Minerva stepped through.

"Hello Spider." Minerva said with a smile, as Augusta rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Oh hush you. It's good to see you Minnie." Augusta said with a smile.

"How's Harry and Sirius?" Minerva asked as she accepted a cup of tea from Frank.

"Harry is still asleep. Sirius is too. He's blaming himself." Frank said with a grimace.

"He'll be alright." Minerva said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself.

"What can we do for you Minerva?" Frank asked as Minerva sipped her tea.

"Albus sent me to try and convince Sirius to give Harry to Petunia." Minerva said with a sigh.

"Not a chance in hell." Sirius mumbled as he dropped down onto the couch, having just woken up. Minerva smiled and leaned over to pat Sirius' knee.

"I know Sirius. I know. I won't even try. Her son is horribly spoiled." Minerva said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Did you find anything in the scan last night Alice?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"Apart from emotional stress and being really tired?No, unless you count his scar. And yes, I've checked it and rechecked it and checked it again. There is Dark residue from being hit by the killing curse, but I found nothing else in the scan." Alice said smiling as she watched Sirius relax a little.

"Good. So what's the plan?" Sirius asked looking at Frank as he accepted a hangover potion from Alice.

"First, Alice wants to stay here until the new year. Second, Remus is coming over today to talk. He has no idea that you are here. Third, Mother, Alice, and Minerva are going to plan the funeral. And most importantly we are going to entertain Neville and Harry." Frank said, smiling as Sirius' eyes lit up at the mention of his godson.

"I'm good with that." Sirius said with a small smile.

"Well, why don't you boys run along and we'll start on the plans." Alice said smiling as Frank led Sirius up to the nursery.

 _ **1 pm**_

"Well that was the easy part." Augusta said as she gathered everything into a folder.

"Now we just have to put it in motion." Minerva said with a sad smile.

"Will You ask Albus to Be the main speaker?" Alice asked looking at Minerva.

"Of Course." Minerva said as she finished her tea.

"Well, you do that and I'll go contact everyone and Place a notice in the paper." Augusta said as she stood.

"What happened to their bodies?" Alice asked looking at Minerva.

"Albus has them in the hospital wing under several different wards so that nobody can disturb the bodies." Minerva said as she made her way to the fireplace.

 _ **2 pm**_

"The funeral is set for Monday. Albus will be the main speaker with two other people. one for Lily and one for James." Augusta said as she sat down and fixed herself some tea.

"Thank you." Sirius said watching Harry play with Neville.

"Remus is Here." Alice said Sitting down next to Augusta. Sirius closed his eyes and grimaced, this what not going to be fun. Not in the slightest.

"Come on Sirius." Frank said standing and walking into the front room.

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU! JAMES GAVE YOU EVERYTHING. HE LOOKED PAST YOUR LAST NAME AND YOU BETRAYED THEM!" Remus shouted, pulling his wand upon seeing Sirius. Frank quickly hit Remus and then Sirius with a disarming spell and pocketed their wands.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT? YOU THINK I DON'T WISH THAT IT COULD BE ME? THAT IHAD LISTENED TO LILY AND DRAGGED JAMES OUT OF THE COUNTRY? I WISH I COULD. BUT DON'T YOU EVER ACCUSEME OF BETRAYING THEM BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS THEN BETRAY THEM. I LOVED THEM." Sirius shouted his eyes flashing in anger.

"IF YOU DIDN'T BETRAY THEM THEN WHY DID YOU SAY YOU KILLED THEM. AND WHERE IS HARRY?" Remus snapped his eyes flashing amber.

"Because I convinced them to make Peter their secret keeper. And Harry is with Alice in the next room." Sirius said dropping onto the couch, his voice breaking slightly.

"Peter? Little Peter?" Remus asked his own voice barely above a whisper.

"Peter." Sirius confirmed his head in his hands.

"Sirius….Padfoot…I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have doubted you just because of your name. Forgive me?" Remus asked kneeling in front of Sirius.

"Of course Moony, as long as you forgive me for thinking the same thing because the wolf." Sirius said hugging Remus.

"Of course Sirius." Remus said with a small smile.

"So, now that everyone is forgiven, let's talk." Frank said with a grin.

"First, Remus neither me nor Frank trust Albus. We know that he is powerful and we respect that but we don't trust him very much. Especially with Harry and Neville. Second, after the new year we are moving. Don't know where yet but you are welcome to come with us. Third the funeral is on Monday. You'll come won't you?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his voice steady as he started talking about the funeral.

"One, I understand. Two, of course I'll move with you. Someone has to help Alice keep the two of you in line. Three, of course I will be there." Remus said as he took a sip of the tea Frank handed him.

"Thank you." Sirius said with a smile.

 _ **Monday, November 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Godric's Hollow**_

 _ **3 pm**_

Sirius grimaced as he readjusted Harry and waited for the funeral to begin. They were doing a simple graveside service and even though it was November, his dress robes were rather hot. And Harry was restless. Maybe he knew what was going or may be he just didn't like his dress robes and Sirius didn't blame him for that in the slightest.

"Mr. Black?" a voice called.

"Mrs. Weasley. You can call me Sirius." He said with a nod.

"Thank you. It's just I would like to apologize for what I said the other day. Lily and James were so sweet and I was upset about their deaths. I believe you will be a lovely guardian for Harry." The Weasley Matriarch said before heading to where Arthur sat.

"Well that was interesting." another voice said appearing next to Sirius.

"Hello Albus. You're right though. That was very interesting. Remus is going to yell at you if you keep giving Harry suckers." Sirius said in amusement.

"Of course. Go ahead and take a seat Sirius." Albus said as he made his way up to the podium.

"You ok?" Frank asked as Sirius sat down.

"As well as can be expected." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Welcome everyone. Today we are gathered here to Remember James and Lily Potter. Two wonderful people who were taken long before their time. They were Brave, Loving, and Caring. They left behind Several close friend and a son who will miss them dearly. Now I will pass it over to James' brother in everything but blood; Sirius Black." Albus said, moving to the side as Sirius made his way up to the podium.

"I would like if I may to tell you a story. The story of James Issac Potter. When I first met James we were eleven and on our way to Hogwarts. He was wonderfully accepting. He didn't care about much then. Just Quidditch, what house he would be in and making friends. When second year came around he noticed a brilliant redhead. He was in love with Lily from the moment he saw her. Most people say twelve year old's are to young to know what love is. That is a Lie. James Knew. And it only took him six years to get a date with her. I remember the day they married. James was terrified and was pacing like a madman. We had to force a calming draught down his throat. It was the same when Harry was born. James was a brilliant man. He was a genius and he loved his family and friends. Yes James was a hero, but he was a father first and now his son will grow up never truly knowing him." Sirius said before retaking his seat, tears sliding down his face. Alice smiled at him as Frank took Neville and she walked up to the podium.

"Hello everyone. My name is Alice Longbottom and I was a friend of Lily's. Sadly unlike Sirius I was not Lily's best friend. That title remains with her first friend Severus Snape. Lily was wonderful. She didn't take any kind of crap from anyone and she cared for everyone of her friends. She was truly selfless and adored books. I'll let you in on a little secret; She liked James from the moment she met him. The only reason she kept saying no was because she thought he was an immature prat. Which he was until sixth year. Lily was nervous as hell the day they married. She want nearly as nervous on the day her son was born. Lily was a wonderful friend, sister, fighter and Mother. And I promise now that her son will know her to the best of my ability. Thank you." Alice said as she retook her seat. Sirius sighed and barely payed attention to the rest of the funeral. His heart broke as they lowered the coffins into the ground and Harry started screaming. Alice took Sirius by the arm and proceeded to pull him into the church.

"Albus said we could stay in here until the crowd thinned out." Frank said sitting on a pew, with a tired sigh.

"Good. I don't think I could face that crowd without punching someone." Remus said sitting down next to Sirius and the now sniffling Harry.

"Where are we moving to?" Sirius asked looking at the others.

"Spain?" Frank suggested.

"I don't think there is a magical school in Spain." Alice said shaking her head.

"Most students go to Greece or to France for schooling. What about France?" Remus asked looking at the others.

"They have Beauxbatons. Lots of pretty women for Remus and Sirius or pretty men if your so inclined." Frank said grinning at the two men in question. Alice just chuckled as the door opened allowing Albus to enter.

"Everyone is gone except for a few Aurors." Albus said holding the door open for everyone.

"Albus quit giving the boys Suckers." Alice said in exasperation while Frank grinned. Sirius smiled weakly as the group came to a stop in front of the grave.

Lily Potter James Potter

30 January 1960 27 March 1960

31 October 1981 31 October 1981

Où il y a de l'espoir il y a de la lumière~

"Où il y a de l'espoir il y a de la lumière?" Alice asked looking at Albus.

"Where there is Hope There is Light." Minerva said with a small smile.

"Indeed. I thought it was fitting. They were and are beacons of hope. And where there is Hope there is light." Albus said smoothing down Harry's hair.

"Thank you." Sirius mumbled as Frank pulled him towards the apparation point.

"You are very welcome my boy." Albus said as he watched them disappear.

"He'll be ok with them. You'll see." Minerva said placing her hand on his arm.

"I do hope so Minerva." Albus said as they walked to the apparation point as well.

"I will see you soon Albus." Minerva said as she appartated.

"Indeed. Reposez en Paix James et Lily~." Albus said softly before apparating away.

 _ **AN: That is all for this chapter.**_

 **~Où il y a de l'espoir il y a de la lumière = Where there is hope there is light**

 **~Reposez en Paix James et Lily = Rest in peace James and Lily**

 **Both of those are in French but I don't Speak French very well so I hope those are right. If not let me know. I used Google translate for these. Thanks for reading.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Dealing With The Press

_**AN: First Thank you to everyone that has reviewed.**_

 _ **KingOfEternia:**_ _ **Yes This will be a Harry/Fleur Story**_

 _ **To the Guest who left a review on chapter 2:**_ _ **I get why you quoted the inscription on the grave but I have never liked that for Lily and James. Also there isn**_ _ **'t really anything that canon other than their deaths and Dumbledore insisting Harry go to the Dursley's. As far as I'm concerned this is an AU. Also what made you think that I was making Alice, Frank, Augusta, or Remus a traitor? Peter is the only traitor.**_

 _ **deansgirl241:**_ _ **Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **magitech:**_ _ **You make a very good point and Sirius and Frank will be addressing that point in this chapter.**_

 _ **magitech: Defiantly no BWL books, I honestly can't wait to write protective/angry Sirius.**_

 _ **Chapter 3 Rewritten**_

 _ **Dealing With the Press**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **November 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

"Happy Birthday Sirius." Remus said handing Sirius a small package.

"Thanks Remus." Sirius said with a sad sigh as he took the present. He wasn't really in the mood to celebrate. He gave a small laugh as he unwrapped the present. A old Leather Jacket. Sirius fought back a sob as he pressed the old material to his face breathing in the smell of lilies, broom polish and mangoes. _James._

"I found when I was cleaning out dad's house. You remember how upset he was when he lost it?" Remus as he sat across from Sirius.

"He was so upset. He looked through all of our things for hours on end. He even insisted Snivillous took it." Sirius whispered, smiling sadly.

"Who was upset?" Frank asked as he sat next to Remus, and poured himself a cup of tea.

"James. His dad bought him that leather jacket when he was fourteen and he lost when we were sixteen. Turns out it was at my parent's place all along. I gave it to Sirius so he could have it and then either keep it or give it to Harry when he turns fourteen." Remus said with a sad smile.

"Happy birthday Sirius. We know you probably don't feel like celebrating but we still wanted to give you your presents." Alice said with a sad smile, handing Sirius four presents.

"The two wrapped in red and white are from me and Alice. The one wrapped in Sliver is from my mother and the one wrapped in red and gold in from Minerva." Frank said with a slight smile, as Sirius began unwrapping the presents. From Minerva he received a book on parenting which included a note that read:

 _It is said that everything that you did to your parents in your childhood comes back on you tenfold. With everything that you and James did to me? I wish you luck Sirius._

 _Aunt Minerva._

From Augusta Sirius received Several set of baby clothes for Harry. From Frank he received a photo album of the marauders. From Alice he received a wand holster and a new watch.

"Just so you know the rat is blurred in every photo." Frank said earning a small smile from Sirius.

"The watch has me, Frank, Neville, Augusta, Minerva, Remus and Harry on the hands. It tells you where we are and if you press the star at the top it shows the time. The pictures of Harry and Neville are charmed to change as the boys do." Alice said with a smile as Sirius put both the wand holster and the watch on.

"Thank you guys." Sirius said with a smile.

"You're welcome Siri." Remus said smiling as Alice went to get the boys.

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **November 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **10 am**_

 _ **The Boy-Who-Lived Vanished**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _My dear readers, It has been five days since the Potters bravely gave their lives for the wizarding world. James and Lily Potter fought against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named several times, each time barely escaping with their lives intact. Lily Potter was a bright and precocious young woman. She married James Potter straight out of Hogwarts and was soon pregnant with his son. James Potter was an accomplished Auror and Son of Auror Charles Potter. The legacy that the Potters leave behind is their Young son Harry. Young Harry, our Savior. Nobody is sure what happened to the young boy. Some sources say that he has been kidnapped by Sirius Black, the heir to the Black Family, a known death eater and the Supposed betrayer of the Potters. Some say that Minister Bangold has pardoned Sirius Black and granted him custody of the Young Potter Heir, as he is the boy_ _'s Godfather. Other Sources say that the boy is currently with his Godmother Alice Longbottom. And one last Source states that the young boy is with his muggle aunt somewhere in the muggle world. Where is our young Savior. Can Black truly care for a young child? If he is with Alice Longbottom, then why have we yet to see him? And if he is with his muggle aunt, Is he truly safe? Yours truly shall endeavor to find out more about the Young Potter Heir and his living situation. Now for those of you who don't know who the people in the paragraph above are, Check back tomorrow for those articles._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Sirius snapped as he threw the paper down.

"What is it Siri?" Remus asked walking in, holding Harry.

"An article that bitch Rita Skeeter wrote." Sirius said taking Harry from Remus so he could eat breakfast and read said article.

"Well it's not that bad. Although you should get it cleared up and see if you can stop the silly title. And watch your language." Remus said as he passed the paper to Frank.

"Some how I doubt he can stop it." Frank said as he took Neville from Alice.

"Well even if he can't he should make sure that people can't profit off of Harry." Alice said as the floo flared and Minerva stepped through.

"Sirius, Albus wishes to Speak to you." Minerva said, the pinched look on her face showing what she thought of the situation.

 _ **Hogwart's Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Scotland**_

 _ **10:30 am**_

"Albus, I will tell you right now that if you are going to suggest I hand Harry over to the Dursleys the answer is still no." Sirius said as he stepped out of the floo, not bothering to wait for Dumbledore to say hello or anything.

"Sirius it is imperative that Harry grow up there." Albus said as Sirius dropped in the chair in front of his desk.

"I want you to tell me something. I want you to be honest. I don't want any half truths. And I most certainly do not want you to tell me that you will tell me when Harry is older." Sirius said glaring at Albus.

"I can not promise you that." Albus said looking at Sirius.

"Then I will take my leave and you will never see Harry or Neville again." Sirius said standing up and walking toward the floo.

"Sirius is that not a bit much? After everything that I have done for you?" Albus asked looking at Sirius over his glasses.

"Excuse me? What the hell have you ever done for me? When I was being bullied in first year? That wasn't you that was James. In second year when Snape almost killed me? It wasn't you that saved me. It was James and Remus and P-Wormtail. They saved me because they stayed up for three days straight trying to find something to help me. In third year when Minerva found out I was being abused at home? You did nothing. In fourth year when Malfoy and some of his friend tortured me? You did nothing. You gave them a slap on the wrist and then scolded me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. In Fifth year when I ran away to Remus' you forced me to go back. In sixth year when I ran to James' you tried to force me back again and when Charles and Dorea wouldn't let you do that you tried to guilt trip me into going back. And in seventh when I found out my little brother was murdered you would not let me go to the funeral. You said I had to stay and go to class. You haven't DONE SHIT FOR ME ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, SO DON'T YOU DARE PULL THAT GUILT TRIP CARD ON ME. I AM NOT JAMES OR REMUS. I DON'T SEE YOU AS A HERO!" Sirius shouted angrily at Albus, causing several trinkets around the room to shake.

"I am truly sorry you feel that way my boy." Albus said looking rather put out.

"I'm not a boy any more and I am definitely not yours so don't call me that." Sirius hissed angrily.

"Very well. Ask your questions Sirius and I shall answer to the best of my abilities." Albus said with a sigh.

"How did you know James and Lily were dead? How did you know Harry wasn't? Why did you send Hagrid? He can't do magic and there could have been death eaters waiting there." Sirius asked glaring at the man.

"I had monitors on all of the Potters. Harry's was still showing that he was alive. I sent Hagrid because nobody would expect it and it takes a lot to take Hagrid out." Albus said watching Sirius.

"Very well. Now why are you so insistent that Harry be raised by the Dursleys? Why do you not want me to raise him?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Those I can not answer." Albus said solemnly.

"Bullshit." Sirius spat his eyes flashing.

"Sirius I honestly can not answer that." Albus said looking at Sirius in reproach for his language.

"Bullshit. You can't or you won't, Albus?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow again.

"I can not answer those questions." Albus said looking at Sirius.

"It's your choice Albus. But know this, you will not see Harry or Neville until it is time for them to attend Hogwarts. Maybe not even then." Sirius said moving towards the floo.

"You would keep them from attending Hogwarts?" Albus asked in shock.

"Perhaps." Sirius said as he stepped into the floo.

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **November 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **9:30 am**_

 _ **Black plans to keep the Boy-Who-Lived from Attending Hogwarts**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _My dear readers, I have more information on Young Harry Potter. It appears that Black has the child. Whether he kidnapped the boy or not is still up for debate. It also appears that Black is extremely angry with Headmaster Dumbledore. Several things caught my attention. According to Black the Headmaster did not protect Black while he was in school. Why did Black need protecting? Another is that the Headmaster claimed he helped Black when Black firmly believes that Dumbledore did not help him in anyway. The biggest problem Black has with the Headmaster is that he will not tell him why the Potter Boy must live with his muggle relatives. Black has stated that if the Headmaster did not answer him, he would enroll the young boy in another school. It seems to me that Black has several unresolved issues with the Headmaster. Would Black really keep the boy from attending Hogwarts? If he does would the Longbottoms go with him. Will Wizarding Britain lose the Predominant families simply because the Headmaster will not answer a simple question? And let me state that we will be losing the Blacks, Longbottoms, and Potters because of this. Would Albus Dumbledore truly damn this county because he will not answer a simple question? Yours truly will endeavor to find out more about the Young Potter boy, His guardian and whether or not Black will allow him to attend Hogwarts._

"Fucking Hell!" Sirius groaned in frustration, shoving the paper away from him in annoyance.

"What is it Sirius?" Frank asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"That bitch Rita Skeeter again. Some how she found out about my conversation with Albus." Sirius said groaning.

"You don't think Albus told her do you?" Alice asked as she fed Neville.

"Doubtful." Remus said as he wiped Harry's face off.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sirius muttered in annoyance as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as Sirius kissed Harry's forehead.

"To deal with this." Sirius said gesturing to the paper that lay in the middle of the table.

 _ **Daily**_ __ _ **Prophet Office**_

 _ **10 am**_

"Can I help you?" A young blonde woman asked looking incredibly bored.

"Yes. You can tell Cuffe to get out here. That Sirius Black wants to talk to him." Sirius snapped, looking annoyed as the young woman looked at him in fear and quickly went to get Cuffe.

"Mr. Black can I help you?" Barnabas Cuffe asked as he stepped out of his office.

"Let's find out shall we? You can start by telling me why you are letting Rita Skeeter report that quote ' _Some people say the boy has been kidnapped by Sirius Black, a known supporter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'_ end quote. Why does she keep referring to him as the _Boy-Who-Lived_ or _the Potter Child._ Every one in the world knows his name is Harry. So answer me that." Sirius snapped his eyes flashing.

"Well you haven't been cleared by the Ministry." Cuffe managed to say before Sirius cut him off.

"If I haven't been cleared by the Ministry, then tell me how I managed to walk from The Leaky Cauldron to here without being arrested?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at Cuffe.

"Ahh well….The title is something that can't be helped . And as to why she keeps referring to him as _the Potter Child_. Well I'm honestly not sure." Cuffe stated as the door opened.

"Ahh Cuffe, I'm glad you're here. I need you to look over the first draft of _Harry Potter and the Dragon's Fire."_ A tall dark haired man said as he entered the room.

"And just who the hell are you and who gave you permission to write fictional books about my godson?" Sirius asked glaring sharply at the man.

"Ahh Mr. Black. I am Howard Adami, I'm writing several books on your godson. It will be very profitable venture." Howard said with a bright smile.

"No it won't. Because you are not going to be writing it. If you write it I will take you for everything you own." Sirius hissed glaring at Howard.

"Mr. Black, I assure you they will be good for your godson." Howard said soothingly.

"No they will not. Harry is one year old and you would write him as some super hero? It will make him seem untouchable. You will not write those books. I will not have you make Harry out to be something that he is not and furthermore Mr. Cuffe if I see another article written by Ms. Skeeter that says I am a supporter of Voldemort or speculation about where Harry is, I will destroy this paper. And Mr. Adami you did not answer me. Who gave you permission to write the books?" Sirius asked glaring at both men.

"Albus Dumbledore. He said it would be beneficial for Young Harry." Howard said looking nervous.

"You have my word that Ms. Skeeter will not write another article like that." Barnabas said nodding along with Howard.

"Thank you very much gentlemen. Have a good day." Sirius said stepping out and making his way to Gringotts.

 _ **November 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **9 am**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore Gives Unauthorized Permission for Harry Potter Books**_

 _ **By Kathy Heartwind**_

 _Readers of the Daily Prophet I have shocking news. Yesterday morning, Sirius Black stormed into the offices of the Daily Prophet wanting to know why The Prophet was still accusing him of not only being a Death Eater but also of kidnapping his Godson. He also wanted to know why Rita Skeeter kept referring to Young Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Potter Boy and the Potter Heir. Mr. Barnabas Cuffe was unable to explain why she refered to Him as the potter Boy or the . Cuffe also stated that the title Boy-Who-Lived was one that couldn't be helped. Moments after this was said a well known writer, Howard Adami, entered the office. He was delighted to see Cuffe was there and did not notice before he brought up a book. Upon hearing that Mr. Adami planned to write several fictional books for children based on young Harry, Mr. Black was Livid. Mr. Black was quoted saying this:_

" _ **Harry is one year old and you would write him as some super hero? It will make him seem untouchable. You will not write those books. I will not have you make Harry out to be something that he is not." -Sirius Black**_

 _Mr. Black then asked Mr. Adami who gave him permission to write the books. After a moment of hesitation Mr. Adami admitted that Albus Dumbledore gave him Permission. Albus Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. The one title that he dose not have but seems to desperately want is, Guardian of the Boy-Who-Lived. Why Does Dumbledore want to put young Harry on a pedestal? You guess is as good as mine, but let it be known that you do not mess with the Potters, Blacks, or Longbottoms._

"Oh she's good." Frank said as he put the paper down. 

"I thought so too." Sirius said as he sipped his coffee.

 **AN: if someone knows the actual name of the person who wrote/published the Boy-Who-Lived books let me know.**

 **Review and again thank you to everyone that reviewed.**


	4. Dumbledore

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 _ **magitech:**_ _ **I feel the same way. I like Snape and he is fun to write but I despise the way people ignore what he did and act as if the Marauders are terrible people. Dumbles is so willing to let Hagrid go because he like everyone else assumes that he is indestructible. I believe that his skin is spell resistance but several AKs in a row would kill him. At this point I**_ _ **'m not sure how I'm going to deal with Snape. Probation? Azkaban? Dementor's kiss? Not sure yet. He will have a trail though. Sirius will be giving Dumbles a warning in this chapter but eventually he will take him to court.**_

 _ **KingOfEternia:**_ _ **I love this pairing as well. Sirius didn't say where he was going to enroll the boys because he knows that Dumbles has contacts all over the world and he doesn't want him to know where the boys will be just yet.**_

 _ **Arnie1701:**_ _ **Thanks**_

 _ **kaijin36**_ _ **:**_ _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Akasanta**_ _ **:**_ _ **I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Everyone there are several of these (***) throughout this chapter. Please read the notes at the bottom.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_ _ **Rewritten**_

 _ **Dumbledore**_

 _ **(And because I forgot about the Gringotts piece when I was rewriting Chapter 3 we are gonna have a little rewind.)**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **November 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Gringotts**_

 _ **11 am**_

"Good afternoon. I wish to speak with some one regarding the Potter vaults." Sirius said with a slight bow.

"Just a moment. Griphook! Please escort Heir Black to see Hooksword." The teller said earning a nod from Griphook and a soft 'thank you.' from a confused Sirius.

"Welcome Heir Black." Hooksword said standing to meet Sirius.

"Thank You Hooksword. I must admit that I am confused as to why you are refferring to me as Heir Black. My mother disowned me when I ran away at sixteen." Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"That is something you will have to take up with Lord Black himself. Now as for the Potter Accounts, as you are young Mr. Potter's godfather what would you like to do?" Hooksword asked pulling the Potter file to him.

"Invest in several thing. I know that James set up a trust fund for Harry but that is for school and If I still have access to the Black vault, which considering you keep calling me Heir Black; I assume I do, I will use that money to raise him and take care of myself. But I would like to make sure that the Potter vaults don't suffer and that Harry has enough to live on if he needs to." Sirius said, watching as Hooksword pulled a sheet of parachment from the file.

"As it stand this is what he has." Hooksword said handing the parachment to Sirius.

 _ **Potter, J Hadrian 'Harry'**_

 _ **Aged 1**_

 _ **Heir to the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter**_

 _ **Heir to the Evans Fortune**_

 _ **Potter Family Vault**_

 _ **5,236,203 total Value**_

 _ **Money**_ _ *****_

 _ **46**_ _ **2**_ _ **,902 Galleons**_

 _ **6 Sickles**_

 _ **15 Knuts**_

 _ **In total**_

 _ **£1,394,932 Muggle**_

 _ **Books**_

 _ **10 old Potions Tomes**_

 _ **3x Dorea Potter**_

 _ **5x Adelaide Potter**_

 _ **Potter Ancestry Book**_

 _ **Potter G**_ _ **rimoire**_

 _ **12 Quidditch Play books**_

 _ **5x Charles Potter**_

 _ **4x Carlisle Potter**_

 _ **1 Wandmaking book**_

 _ **Michael Potter**_

 _ **1 half-finished Tranfiguration text book**_

 _ **James Potter with M. McGonagall**_

 _ **344 Journals**_ _ ******_

 _ **186x James Potter**_

 _ **36 personal**_

 _ **28 prank**_ _ **(Co written With the Marauders)**_

 _ **20 Charms**_ __

 _ **39 Defence**_

 _ **45 Transfiguration**_

 _ **18 Arithmactic**_

 _ **158x Lilly Potter**_

 _ **36 personal**_

 _ **30 Charms**_

 _ **20 Transfiguration**_

 _ **42 Potions**_

 _ **30 Runes**_

 _ **Jewels**_

 _ **5X Opal necklaces**_

 _ **6x rubies**_

 _ **7x diamond wedding/engagement rings**_

 _ **5x gold wedding rings**_

 _ **9x bracelets (gold, Silver, and Platinum)**_

 _ **1 tiara**_

 _ **2x emerald earrings with matching bracelet necklace and ring.**_

 _ **Lordship ring**_

 _ **Heir ring**_

 _ **Weapons**_

 _ **5x swords**_

 _ **15x daggers**_

 _ **6x Shields**_

 _ **2 Bow and Arrows**_

 _ **6 Family wands**_

 _ **James Potter 11 inches Mahogany**_

 _ **Lily Potter 10 1/4 inches Willow**_

 _ **Dorea Potter 9 inches Ebony**_

 _ **Charles 11 inches Hawthorn**_

 _ **Letters**_

 _ **2x Sirius Black**_

 _ **2x Remus Lupin**_

 _ **1 Howler Peter Pettigrew (needs Activation)**_

 _ **1 Howler Albus Dumbledore (needs Activation)**_

 _ **2x Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **2x Severus Snape**_

 _ **2x Frank and Alice Longbottom**_

 _ **1x Harry Potter**_

 _ **1x Neville Longbottom**_

 _ **1x Filius Flitwick**_

 _ **Last Will and Testament of James Potter (Null)**_

 _ **Last Will and Testament of Lily Potter (Active)**_

"There you have it Heir Black. What would you like to do." Hooksword asked.

"I would like to see their investments if I may." Sirius said staring at the parachment.

"Very well. Would you like us to retrieve any thing?" Hooksword asked passing Sirius another piece of parachment.

"Yes. Please retrieve all the letters except for Harry and Neville's. The half done textbook. Both of their wills. And the first four of Lily and James Personal Journals." Sirius said as he sat back in his chair.

"You wish for both wills. And you do not want the heir ring?" Hooksword asked raising an eyebrow.

"I want to make sure that no one can say anything about the wills. And Harry is to small to wear the heir ring. Ill bring him back when he is four." Sirius said as he looked down at the investments.

 _ **Potter Investments**_

 _ **In Great Britain**_

 _ **Madam Malkins….10 %**_

 _ **Daily Prophet…..10%**_

 _ **Zonkos…..30%**_

 _ **Ollivanders…20%**_

 _ **Flourish and Blotts….10%**_

 _ **In France**_

 _ **Babin and Babineaux Books….15 %**_

 _ **Benoit Wine…..30%**_

 _ **Dubois Wands…..10%**_

 _ **Dubois Apothecary…30%**_

 _ **Rousseau Trunks…20%**_

 _ **Westcott Clothing…40%**_

"That's all?" Sirius asked looking surprised.

"Indeed. Lord Charles Potter sold a lot of them at His wife's urging during the war." Hooksword said as he handed Sirius the requested items.

"Thank you." Sirius said as he shrunk them and placed them in his pocket.

"Will the be anything else Heir Black?" Hooksword asked as Sirius passed the paper back.

"Not at the moment. Thank you Hooksword and May your gold always flow." Sirius said with a slight bow.

"And May your enemies quake with fear, Heir Black." Hooksword said as Sirius walked out.

 _ **Leaky Cauldron**_

 _ **12 pm**_

Sirius sat in a booth staring at the two letters addressed to him. One had his name in Beautiful cursive and the other Jagged print. He opened Lily's first, he wasn't sure he was ready to open the other and see James' jagged penmanship.

 _Sirius,_

 _If you are reading this than Peter betrayed us. James and I decided to write to everyone just in case. So please give everyone their letters. I wish that me and James had more time. I wish we could see you get married, because it is going to happen Sirius. I wish we could see Remus get married, you're going to make sure that one happens. But most of all I wish that we could see harry grow up and get married. Take care of him Sirius and raise him right. I wish you the best of luck my brother._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Sirius,_

 _I can not in good conscious end the letter there. Please come to your senses and apologize to Amy. I know that you did it to protect her but that was harsh Sirius. I love you to death but you can be so fucking thick sometimes. Take care of yourself and if you ever get the headship of your family reinstate Andy and her husband. I can not think of anything else to write except this: teach him how to have fun. Teach him to be responsible and to love and to do what is right instead of what is easy. And when you tell him stories of the Marauders do not exclude Peter. I know that it will hurt but he needs to understand that Peter was a friend to us first and that is why his betrayal hurts so much._ _And make nice with Severus._ _No never mind that line. Severus might be a lost cause._ _***_ _Sadly I can not bring myself to write him a howler. He was my very first friend and even despite what happened in fifth year I still hope that he will see the light. Good luck Sirius._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

Sirius pressed his face into his hands trying to fight the tears that had sprung up. _'I wish you could be here to Lils. I will raise him right.'_ Sirius thought wiping the tears away. Sighing he turned to the other letter and picked it up. Steeling himself he opened and gave a weak smile at the sight of the drawing,

 **Padfoot,**

 **If you're reading this then Wormy betrayed us. Don't blame yourself Pads. He fooled us all. Man I hate writing this. Lily insists that we write it so everyone can have closure. As you can tell from my drawing up there I don't know what to write. Lily insists that I write what I wish for. I wish I didn't have to write this stupid letter. I wish there wasn't a stupid dark lord after us. I wish there wasn't a prophecy about my son. I wish that I could raise him and you could continue running around making him laugh. I wish I could be your best man at your wedding. Lily insist that you'll get married.** **I call bullshit on that. I'm joking. I believe you'll find someone. Help Remus find someone please. Make sure Harry knows pranks. I left the prank journals in the vault. Also get my cloak from Albus. I hope Harry grows up well. I love you Padfoot and I wish you the best of Luck my brother.**

 **Love,**

 **Prongs**

 **P.S I saw that Lily extended her letter but I can not think of anything else to write. How do I write how much I loved you all these years? How do I write how much of a brother you are to me or how grateful I am that you became my best friend. How do I express how much it hurts that Peter betrayed us. I hate writing that because he might not betray us. I love you so much Sirius and I hate that I have to write this letter and I wish you the best of luck with everything and please, even though it will hurt like hell don't exclude Peter from the stories you tell Harry. He needs to know that anyone can betray him. Don't make him Paranoid like Mad-Eye. Please? I love you brother.**

 **-Jamie**

Sirius closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands as the tears he had been holding onto the past few days began to fall. The letters made it all to real. Lily and James were dead. They weren't coming back. James wasn't about to step through the Floo of the Leaky Cauldron and ask Sirius if he wanted to come around for supper. He was never going to hear Lily admonish him and James from running around in their animagius forms to make Harry laugh. He was never going to see them again. He sat like that for a few minutes before he forced himself to get up and head to the floo.

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **3 pm**_

"Sirius? Where have you been?" Alice asked as she handed Harry to Sirius, noticing the tear streaks on Sirius' face..

"I went to the _Daily Prophet_ Offices and dealt with that. Turns out Albus gave some Prick permission to write fictional stories about Harry. Then I went to Gringotts and looked at everything. Lily and James left a lot of books. They left letters for everyone as well. Including Harry and Neville." Sirius said in between making faces at Harry.

"Dumbledore did what?" Alice asked dangerously, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Gave some prick permission to write fictional stories about Harry." Sirius repeated stepping away from a seething Alice.

"Alice? Alice! Alice wait!" Frank shouted passing Neville to Sirius as Alice made her way to the Floo.

"Oh dear. Seems like Dumbles is in trouble. Wait I have the letters.' Sirius said with a groan. 'time for a trip you two." Sirius said with a grin at the two boys he was holding.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **3:20 pm**_

"ALBUS POMPOUS WAFFLE BASTARD DICKNOSE!" Alice shouted as she stormed into the great hall.

"Alice is the swearing necessary?" Minerva asked raising an eyebrow, fighting a smile.

"Yes. Because he deserves that and more. You are a pompous sphincter Albus Dumbledore. Thinking you have permission to do that!" Alice shouted moving closer to the head table.

"Hey Minnie. Wanna hold one of the munchkins?" Sirius asked sitting down next to her.

"Of course." Minerva said taking Neville from Sirius.

"Alice my dear girl, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." Albus said standing up.

"The hell you don't you old goat. You gave some prick permission to write about Harry!" Alice snapped.

"I'm sure I did no such thing." Albus said in a placating manner.

"Howard Adami." Sirius called out.

"What?" Alice asked looking at him in confusion.

"Howard Adami is the guy he gave permission to." Sirius said with a shrug.

"Thank you. Now do you have an idea?" Alice asked her eyes flashing.

"Perhaps we should take this somewhere more private." Albus said gesturing to the doors.

"THE HELL WE WILL!" Alice shouted as Harry started crying.

"Ice mad. don't like him. Made ice 'set." Harry sobbed reaching for Alice. Alice quickly moved over to the crying child.

"I'm not sure weather to be upset you made Harry cry or not." Sirius muttered as he passed Harry to Alice.

"Hush now Harry dear. Everything is ok." Alice said softly as she smoothed Harry's hair down.

"Ice 'set?" He asked looking up at Alice with wide eyes.****

"Upset. Yes but not at you little one." Alice said kissing Harry's forehead.

"Goaty 'set choo?" Harry asked, burying his face in Alice's neck when most of the girls started cooing at him.

"Upset you.' Alice corrected in amusement. 'Yes he did. You sit with Sirius now and if you and Neville behave will get ice cream latter." Alice said with a grin as she passed a grinning Harry back to Sirius.

"K." Harry said with a grin.

"Spoiling the brat already." a snide voice came from the other side of Sirius.

"I was doing so well in ignoring him." Sirius said with a groan.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! YOU SHUT YOUR FOUL MOUTH UP. YOU DON'T KNOW HARRY. HE IS ONE YEAR OLD AND YOU ARE NOT RAISING HIM SO SHUT YOUR DEATH EATER ASS UP. NOW ALBUS WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE A CERTIFIED DEATHEATER AS A TEACHER LET ALONE A HEAD OF HOUSE?" Alice shouted angrily.

"Alice my dear girl, you must calm down. Severus has my up most trust-" Albus began only to be cut of by Sirius.

"Your trust doesn't mean shit to any of us Albus." Sirius snapped glaring at the headmaster.

"That is a bit harsh Sirius." Albus said staring at Sirius, who was handing Harry over to Professor Sprout.

"The hell it is. I've already listed my issues with you but lets go further. You don't care about anything except your greater good. When we were fighting in the order you insisted that we stunned only. The death eaters were using lethal curses and you wanted us to only use a stunner. You have more deaths on your hands than Voldemort. And don't deny it. And you killed Lily and James and here's why.

You INSISTED that they stay here. Lily wanted to move and go into hiding somewhere else. But YOU, Albus Dumbledore, The GREAT ALL KNOWING LEADER OF THE LIGHT, INSISTED that they stay in Britain. Said they would be a beacon of hope for not running away. You and your bLOODY I-AM-WISER-AND-OLDER-THAN-YOU-THEREFORE-I-KNOW-BETTER-THAN-YOU ATTIDUDE GOT MY BROTHER AND SISTER MURDERED AND NOW MY GODSON WILL NEVER TRULY KNOW HIS PARENTS! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR TRUST AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS YOU DICKNOSE CROTCH WAFFLE!" Sirius shouted in anger his magic making the plates rattle.

"Basically." Alice said taking Harry from professor Sprout and pushing him into Sirius' arms.

"Mom would like you to come for tea tomorrow." Frank said taking Neville from Minerva.

"Of course Frankie." Minerva said with a smile.

"Albus, that is your last warning. You pull another stunt like this and I will make sure to do everything in my power to make sure you never see Harry or Neville again." Sirius said quietly pulling a red envelope out of his pocket and tossing it towards Albus. He then turned and tossed two letter To Snape.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE YOU ABSOLUTE ASS-" Lily's voice rang out at Sirius and the others walked out of the great Hall.

 **AN: that's it for this chapter. If you would like me to post the the letters to everyone including Peter let me know. The only other letters that are from James and Lily are the one to Harry and Neville and they will not receive them until they are eleven. Also if you are American (like me) here it is £1,394,932 in US** **1,763,447.85**

 **Several notes**

 ***the amount of money that the Potters have is a random number that I picked and then used the Gringotts Currency Google** **that** **and you can find it.**

 **** I had someone mention that the amount of journals that James and Lily had were a bit weird.**

 _ **158x Lilly Potter**_

 _ **186x James Potter**_ __

 **These numbers aren't weird to me for several reasons**

 **I never said these were Books, someone did assume that, they aren't.**

 **Its seven years worth of notebooks for Its my personal Head cannon that James kept journals before Hogwarts.**

 **36 personal journals isn't that many. If James and Lily wrote short paragraphs about their days for seven years then year sure. But James has been keeping a journal since he was like 5, Plus its Hogwarts. There is no way those were short paragraphs. Plus all the other journals are from classes or when they got bored. So yeah.**

 ***** The same person who assumed about the books some how thought I meant for Sirius to Show Severus Lily's Will. I did not. Originally I was gonna have Snape be the good guy but changed my mind. All Sirius is giving Snape is the two Letter. Both are indestructible and have a charm on them that if Severus doesn't read them with in 4 hours of touching them they will read themselves out loud to him and he can not silence them.**

 ******Someone asked why Alice corrected the word 'Upset' but not her name. 'Ice' as Harry called her is a nickname given to her by Lily. No reason to correct it.**


	5. Christmas

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 _ **Osiris100: Yes Harry and Neville will be brothers. Rita will definitely be in this. On whose side? Not Sure. Sirius will be sticking to Dumbles and Several others.**_

 _ **Klester:**_ _ **Will Do.**_

 _ **Arnie1701:**_ _ **Glad you enjoyed Alice going off.**_

 _ **KingOfEternia:**_ _ **I**_ _ **'m glad you enjoyed Little Harry. The Letters will be posted in a separate story.**_

 _ **Millie Gray:**_ _ **Posting all the letters (Howlers included) in a side story. When I first posted this I didn't think there would be bashing. But there is and will be more. Mostly of Dumbles. Definitely won't be skipping straight to the boys in school.**_

 _ **Magitech:**_ _ **I have always found Dumbles easy trust of Snape weird. Frank is going to go to town with it. Sirius is going to demand he be put under the truth serum. It is not going to end well for Snape.**_

 _ **Jeramy-Toombs, rider-84, Raven Rae Kalysea:**_ _ **The letter will be posted soon**_

 _ **FeierceDeityLinkMask:**_ _ **I'm honestly not sure if you're annoyed or amused by the use of Caps….**_

 _ **ObsessedWithHPFanfic:**_ _ **I'm glad you liked the story**_

 _ **To the person who reviewed as 'AccountlessHPFan':**_ _ **I am glad you are enjoying the story. Don't worry if I disappear suddenly. I tend to do that until I get more inspiration but I have no intention of abandoning this story.**_

 _ **Jamiegc:**_ _ **I am glad you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Stacygrrl:**_ _ **Just because they didn't get Bella just yet doesn't mean they won**_ _ **' can bet that Albus will not leave them alone. He wants Harry under his control. The BWL books won't make it onto the shelves bc Alice, Frank, Sirius and Remus wont let them. And if they do Minerva and Augusta will tear Albus a new one. He wants Harry to be scrutinized, to have his every move watched. Yeah, Albus managed to convince James to give a good chunk to the OotP but a even bigger chunk resides in Harry's Trust Vault.**_

 **Hey everyone I need some ideas for who Remus, Sirius and Neville should end up with. Give me an idea in the reviews.**

 **Chapter 5** **Rewritten**

 **Christmas**

 **December 25, 1981**

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **9 am**_

"I'm Glad the boys aren't old enough to jump in the bed and wake us up." Frank said with a grin as Alice placed Harry and Neville on the floor.

"Just wait. In a few years they will be." Augusta said with a small smile.

"Have you decided where you are moving to?" Minerva asked watching Frank play with the boys on the floor.

"France." Remus said with a smile as Harry stole a cookie from Sirius.

" Why France? And what of their schooling? Sirius don't let the boy have a cookie he'll spoil his lunch." Minerva said with a soft smile.

"Home school until eleven and then we will ask the boys where they would like to go." Frank said with a grin as Alice began passing out the presents.

"We'll ask the boys every year where they want to go. And as to why France? Lily loved the Language and the Culture. She planned on living their with a friend to get her A-Levels before marrying James. Harry Changed her mind." Sirius said with a light smile.

"Ok enough talk! Presents! Oldest to Youngest!" Alice said clapping her hands together in excitement. Augusta smiled and picked up her first present. It was a photo album of their school years from Minerva. From Frank a box of her favorite chocolates. From Sirius a simple gold bracelet with different Charms on it. From Alice received more of the mystery novels that she loved. From Remus she received a heart shaped locket with a picture of Neville on one side and Harry on the other.

"Thank you, Everyone." Augusta said with a smile as she gestured for Minerva to open her presents. Minerva smiled and opened the first present from Alice. It was a small Charm bracelet, much like the one Sirius gave Augusta. From Frank she received a photo album from his school years that showed her in varying states of distress usually with one of the Marauders in the photo. From Remus a book on different types of flowers. From Augusta she received a cat toy. From Sirius she received a textbook.

"Was the cat toy necessary? And where did you find this Sirius?" Minerva asked rolling her eyes at Augusta before turning to look at Sirius.

"James placed in t in his vault and when I saw it on the list I thought perhaps you would like to finish it." Sirius said with a smile.

"Thank you Sirius. I will most definitely finish it." Minerva said with a smile.

"About the bracelets we gave the two of you. The dog represents Sirius, the wolf: Remus, the bear: Frank, The dove: me, the cat on Augusta's is to represent Minerva, the Spider on Minerva's is to represent Augusta, the baby bear: Neville and the lightning bolt: Harry." Alice said with a smile.

"if you want to reassure yourself that we are ok just tap the bracelet and say _'Tutum'_ Which means Safe." Sirius said with a smile.

"And if you are ever in trouble and need to get out then sat _'domum'_ which means home." Frank said with a smile.

"And where will it take us?" Minerva asked fingering the charms.

"Mother's will bring her here and yours will take you to you ancestral home." Sirius said grinning at Minerva's surprised look.

"And when we get moved in to the house in Paris we'll add that with a different password." Alice said with a smile. Smiling Minerva gestured for Frank to open his presents. From Sirius he got a leather jacket, From Remus a set of leather gloves. From Alice lullaby sheet music for his violin. From Minerva a book on defense and a list of Masters in defense. From Augusta he received several valuable Potions ingredients.

"Thank you. Defense Masters?" Frank asked looking at Minerva.

"You were going to get your mastery in it before you went into hiding. All of those listed are based out of France." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Min." Frank said with a grin as he gestured for Sirius to open his presents. Sirius grinned as he began unwrapping his presents. From Remus he got a book on Ancient Runes as well as a list of Rune Masters. From Minerva he received a new sketch book as well as a set of new art supplies from Augusta. From Alice he got a book on charms and a list of Charms Masters. From Frank he received a set of new dragon hide boot. And most surprisingly he received the heir ring from his grandfather.

"Well that is a a surprise. Thank you guys. I guess I can assume that you and Ice want me to get my Mastery's like I was planning?" Sirius asked looking up at Remus.

"Of course. Prongs and Lils wouldn't want you to put you life on hold and you know it." Remus said with a grin.

"Are you going to talk to your grandfather?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I guess I should do that before we leave." Sirius said with a sigh as he slid the heir ring on his finger.

"When though?" Frank asked looking at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Soon. Remus! Your turn!" Sirius said grinning at his friend. Remus simply rolled his eyes and picked up the first present which was from Sirius. Mostly Remus received Books. From Sirius he got a book on 'Dangerous' potions. From Minerva he received a book on Different kinds of herbs. From Frank he received a book on magical tattoos. From Alice he received a book of piano sheet music and From Augusta he received a shrunken piano.

"The piano belonged to Frank's father and neither I nor Frank can play but I've seen and heard you play over the past couple of months and I know my Neville would like for you to have it. Perhaps you could teach the boys how to play it when they are older." Augusta said with a small smile.

"Thank you Everyone and Thank you Augusta. I shall endeavor to teach the boys how to play." Remus said with a smile. Alice grinned excitedly as she began opening her presents. From Frank she received a collection of mystery books, from Remus she received a book on magical herbs and fungi.

From Minerva she received a transfiguration textbook and a list of Transfiguration masters. From Augusta she received a book of sheet music for her cello. From Sirius she received a leather jacket that matched Frank's.

Thank you guys." Alice said as she and Sirius moved to help Harry and Neville open their presents. Together the boys received several wizarding story books from Augusta. Several Muggle story books from Minerva. Several toys that would help with learning from Frank. Each boy received a new blanket from Alice. From Sirius and Remus the boys received stuffed animals. Neville received a a dove, spider and a bear. Harry received a cat, stag and Lioness. The both received a stuffed dog and a stuffed wolf as well. Remus smiled sadly as he watched Harry hug the stag close.

"'Rongs?" Harry asked holding the stuffed stag out to Sirius.

"Prongs. Yes little one. That's Prongs." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"Paddy sad? Icy make paddy 'etter!" Neville said pushing the dove against Sirius' face causing the others to laugh.

"Kitties too!" Harry said putting the lioness and the cat on either side of the dove.

"Yes they will. You see the bear is Frankie, the dove is Ice, the Spider is Gran, the cat is Minnie, the stag is prongs, the lioness is lily, the dog is me, and the wolf is Moony." Sirius said pointing to each animal in turn.

"'ere wormy?" Harry asked looking at the animals is confusion.

"Where is Wormy. He's not here. He did a very bad thing and upset Paddy and until he apologizes he cant visit." Alice said stroking Harry's hair away from his forehead.

"Oh. 'K." Harry said as he turned back to playing with Neville and the stuffed animals. 

"How do we explain this?" Sirius asked wiping tears from his eyes.

"Just like that and when the boys are older we will fully explain what happened." Minerva said rubbing Sirius' back soothingly.

 _ **December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **1981**_

 _ **Home of Lord Arcturus Black**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **10 am**_

"Lord Black Sir?" A tall, thin man said as he stood just outside of the sitting room.

"Yes Anthony?" Lord Black responded not looking up from his book.

"Your grandson Sirius is here to see you." The man now known as Anthony said, looking unconcerned with Lord Black looked up sharply.

"What did you say? Sirius Orion Black is here?" Lord Black asked as he stood up and moved toward Anthony.

"It's Sirius Orion Black the third, but yes grandfather." Sirius said standing off to the side. Turning Arcturus took a look at his grandson. He was currently leaning against the wall in his finest robes and looking bored out of his mind but Arcturus knew better. He could see the Sadness and the curiosity in his grandson's eye.

"I see your parents never managed to teach you respect. Anthony bring some tea into the Sitting room. Come Child we have much to discuss." Arcturus said as he walked back into the sitting room. Arcturus Black had Black hair and Grey eyes but that is where the similarities to his grandson ended. His cheekbones were more predominant than Sirius', his hair way beginning to Grey at the temples and his faces hand more lines. Most would assume that they were frown lines, they would be wrong. Many of the lines on his face were laugh lines and only a few were frown lines. He also had a scar down the right side of his face. It started at the corner of his eyes and went down to the corner of his mouth. Nobody but Arcturus knew where it really came from but the rumor was it was from his Wife.

"They tried but I refused to let it sink in." Sirius said as he followed his grandfather into the sitting room, thankfully done in neutral colors instead of Slytherin..

"Indeed. Now what do you want?" Arcturus asked as he took a cup of tea and settled back into his chair.

"Straight to the point. As always. I would like to know how exactly I became the Heir to the Black Name. I know I was going to be but mother disowned me." Sirius stated watching in bemusement as Arcturus growled in annoyance.

"The day I agreed to let your father marry that horrid bitch was a mistake. No she took you off the family tree but neither me nor your father would let her fully disown you. When your father figured out that Regulus died he insisted I make sure that you knew you were Heir Black. Any Son you have will become Heir when you take over for me and if you don't have any I suggest young Potter." Arcturus said watching his grandson process this information.

"So let me get this straight. Mother never actually disowned me and father insisted I be named heir instead of someone else. And you want me to name Harry as my heir in case I never have kids. Did I miss anything?" Sirius asked as he paced the room looking slightly distressed.

"No that about covers it." Arcturus said looking amused.

"Why then did father not insist I come home after I ran away?" Sirius asked rounding on his grandfather.

"Because he loved you. We he heard that you had ran away to the Potters he was elated. You were away from your mother and that was all that mattered to your father. He told Charles that no matter what you were not to come home. He asked for Charles to keep you away from Walburga. Charles agreed." Arcturus said watching as Sirius dropped onto the couch.

"Charles was friends with my father?" Sirius asked not looking up.

"Oh yes. He and Charles were a lot like you and James. But unlike You, Your father didn't have an insane Mother. Hesper could be crazy but Walburga took it to a whole new level." Arcturus said sipping his tea.

"Charles mentioned he should have been my godfather not Uncle Alphard." Sirius said looking up.

"Oh no. That was a misconception. Charles was your Godfather. Alphard was called your godfather to appease your mother." Arcturus said setting his tea cup down.

"How come nobody told me?" Sirius asked looking confused.

"Because we didn't want your mother to know. Now we have a lot to go over because I want you ready to bring the name Black back into the highest respect after I am gone." Arcturus said pulling out a folder.

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **3 pm**_

"Sirius?" Remus called as Sirius stepped out of the floo.

"How did it go?" Alice asked from the couch where she was reading.

"It was…It was informative….." Sirius said dazedly.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Remus asked moving to stand next to his friend.

'I'm…Fine….I think…." Sirius said looking dazed.

"Ok. Time for a nap." Frank said as he and Remus guided Sirius up the stairs. Alice shook her head and went back to reading.

 _ **Longbottom keep**_

 _ **7 pm**_

"Sirius? You OK." Remus asked as Sirius sat down next to him.

"Yeah. It was just a lot to take in at one time." Sirius said, smiling as Alice handed him Harry.

"Pa'foo!" Harry said happily as he tugged on a lock of Sirius' hair.

"Hey prongslet. Did you have a good day?" Sirius asked as he conjured bubbles for Harry.

"Yeh!" Harry said reaching for the bubbles.

"What did you and Neville do?" Sirius asked grinning as the bubbles popped, causing Harry to giggle.

"They mostly played with blocks but Harry took Prongs and Lilium everywhere." Alice said when she noticed Harry was distracted by the bubbles.

"Lilium?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow, watching amused as Harry tried to grab the bubble only to have it Pop.

"The lioness. He wanted to give her a nickname. Frank suggested it. It means Lily in latin." Alice said with a smile a Neville yawned and reached for Frank.

"Oh. Alright.' Sirius said as Harry yawned and cuddled closer. 'I think it's time for bed. Come on little man." Sirius hummed as he stood up and walked towards the boys room.

"Tory Pa'foo?" Harry asked looking up at him.

"Of course prongslet." Sirius said as him and Frank settled the boys into their beds.

"Which one?" Frank asked as they tucked the boys in.

"Once long ago there were four little boys in a compartment on a scarlet steam engine…." Sirius said smiling as the memories washed over him.

 _ **AN: That's all for this chapter. Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I hope you enjoy the letters which will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday. Once again I need Ideas for pairings.**_

 _ **The pairings are as follow:**_

 _ **Harry/Fleur**_

 _ **Neville/ ?**_

 _ **Sirius/ ?**_

 _ **Remus/?**_

 _ **Frank/Alice**_

 _ **PLEASE DO NOT suggest Tonks for Remus. I love the pairing but it's not for this story. If you guys can't think of anyone I'll make an OC for Remus or Sirius. Neville must have someone canon. Preferably not Gabrielle, if it gets enough request for it then I will.**_

 _ **Thanks guys.**_


	6. Days Go By

_**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and I**_ _ **'m glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The Pairing suggestions are as follows:**_

 _ **Sirius/OC 4 Votes 6 6**_

 _ **Remus/OC 3 Votes 5 6**_

 _ **Sirius/Amelia Bones 3 Votes 4 9**_

 _ **Neville/Susan Bones 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Remus/Runes Professor (I don't remember her name) 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Neville/Hermione 3 Votes 4**_

 _ **Remus/Rosemerta 1 Vote 2**_

 _ **Remus/Amelia 2 Votes 2**_

 _ **Neville/Daphane 2 Votes 2**_

 _ **Neville/Hannah Abbot 1 Vote 2 2**_

 _ **Sirius/Luna (When she older, out of Hogwarts) 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Remus/Rita Skeeter 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Neville/Lillith Moon 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Neville/Morag MacDougal 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Neville/Padama Patil 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Remus/Hestia Jones 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Sirius/Rosemerta 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **Remus/Madam Maxine 1 Vote 1**_

 _ **NL/LL 2 RL/NM 1 NL/OC 1 RL/NM 2**_

 _ **FOR NEVILLE'S PAIRING:**_

 _ **Neville will not enter a romantic relationship till fifteen. I am aiming for that to be chapter 11 or 12. So you have till then to suggest people.**_

 _ **FOR REMUS: you have until chapter 10 to suggest people**_

 _ **FOR SIRIUS: Chapter 15. Also please don't suggest anyone in his family. I feel Sirius would never do that after growing up with people intermarrying.**_

 _ **FOR HARRY: This is only Harry/Fleur not Harry/Fleur/whoever. I do love those but it's not for this story. Maybe another time.**_

 _ **FierceDeityLinkMaster:**_ _ **Sorry. I won't really use them unless there is a lot of yelling. Mostly just with dealing with Dumbles and If a Howler is involved.**_

 _ **alexander1993:**_ _ **As much as I love Harry/Fleur/Tonks its not for this story.**_

 _ **Uzushiogakure:**_ _ **On Snape. At the point that Lily wrote those letters she was still holding out hope that Snape would come to his sense and even if he didn't Snape was still her first friend. She isn't ready to let go of him just yet. Also Snape kept hidden or downplayed what he did as a death eater. Ok as for Azkaban or Dementor's kiss for him I haven't decide yet. Dementor's Kiss seems to easy. Snap Deserves to suffer (at least in this story) For what he did. Of course Life in Azkaban seems to easy on him as well but I'm not sure I want him to die just yet. If you got an idea for his punishment let me know.**_

 _ **Also some one asked me why Fudge was the Current Minister and it's honestly because i forgot. So for the sake of this story we are going to say that Minister Bangold received a vote of no confidence and Fudge replaced her.**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_ _ **Rewritten**_

 _ **Days go by**_

 _ **July 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **1985**_

 _ **LPBL Residence**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _ **10 am**_

"Good morning Amelia." Sirius said as Amelia steeped out of the floo.

"Did Alice tell you I was coming?" Amelia Bones asked as she removed the soot from her clothes and took the offered coffee.

"No. But only you, Minerva, and Augusta have our floo password. Augusta is already here, Minerva is preparing to send out acceptance letter for this year and visit the muggleborn/raised. So that only leaves you." Sirius said with a grin.

"Look at you being smart before lunch. That's new." Amelia said fighting a grin at Sirius' look of mock outrage.

"Now I know where Harry and Neville are learning their sarcasm from." Sirius said shaking his head in amusement.

"Of course. Speaking of which how are my favorite boys?" Amelia asked grinning.

"Terrible. They are going to be the death of me. Harry turned Ice's hair bright green yesterday. Neville summoned his favorite toy when Frankie took it away. Harry set off the alarms yesterday when Augusta started choking on a piece of peppermint. I pity which ever school we send them to when they turn Eleven." Sirius said with a laugh.

"Augusta started choking?" Amelia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she accidentally swallowed the peppermint she was eating while she watching the boys. Harry started to panic and then the alarms started going off. Brought us all running." Sirius said shaking his head slightly.

"I'll bet. Listen I finally convinced Fudge to redo everyone's trails. I would like you to Come to Snape's." Amelia said grinning at Sirius' surprised look.

"Of course, but how did you manage Snape? I thought Albus had that locked up tighter than a drum." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow when she gave a devilish smirk.

"Ministry mandate. _Anyone who was accused of being a death eater may come forward and request a trail, Any one who bears the dark mark must come in for a trail. If they do not, they will be arrested and placed in Azkaban until a trail can be set up."_ Amelia said quoting the new mandate word for word.

"Well shit. What about me?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Already cleared. Fudge said you could if you wanted to but no one was going to force you." Amelia said waving off his concern.

"Brilliant. When is Snape's trail?" Sirius asked with a soft grin.

"July 13th , 10 am, courtroom sixteen." Amelia said as she stood.

"Leaving without seeing the boys Amy?" Augusta asked as she walked into the room.

"Unfortunately Duty calls. Give the boys my love and tell them if I don't see them again over the next couple of weeks I'll see them at the party." Amelia said as she made her way back to the floo.

 _ **Minster of Magic Office**_

 _ **London, England**_

 _ **9 am**_

"Absolutely not Albus." Minister Fudge said glaring at the Headmaster.

"Cornelius, please. Severus is a good man and redeemed man." Albus said with a grandfatherly smile towards the minister.

"No Albus. That is not for you to decide. If Severus is a good man the courts will determine this. I know that you have to be willing to murder, rape, or torture someone to receive the make. Severus has to atone for that. If he is remorseful then there will be no problem. I will not have an accident like Sirius Black on my record as Minister." Cornelius said shaking his head.

"Very well. When is his trail?" Albus asked as he stood.

"Next week. Madam Bones will be owling everyone. Good day Albus. And Albus? For what it is worth I hope his trail goes well." Cornelius said as Albus stepped into the floo.

"Thank you Cornelius, I shall pass that along to Severus." Albus said before flooing away.

 _ **Ten Minutes later**_

"Ahh Amelia. Talk to Sirius and young Harry?" Cornelius asked as Amelia stepped into his office.

"Only Sirius. Harry was in class with Neville at the time. Sirius did say that he would come to Snape's trial. I don't know if he will bring Harry and Neville with him or not." Amelia said as she sat down and accepted a cup of tea.

"Albus came in trying to get me to let Snape off with a warning. _Cornelius, please. Severus is a good man and redeemed man._ And of course he used that grandfatherly smile he always uses when he wants you to do something. Why does he think that will work?" Cornelius asked looking up at Amelia.

"I have no idea. You obviously told him no. Did you tell him when Snape's trail is?" Amelia asked looking amused.

"No only that it is next week and that you would be mailing the summons when you got back. Really Amelia you need an assistant." Cornelius said shaking his head slightly.

"I know Cornelius but I can not take away from the Aurors. Besides when I take an assistant, that person will be who I want to take over the DMLE when I leave. Oh don't look at me like that Cornelius. Even you have to leave sometime. Besides I'm not leaving for awhile." Amelia said looking amused.

"Good because I'm not entirely sure I can do this without you Amelia." Cornelius said as he secretary, Diane Blakhawk, poked her head in.

"Sir? Lucius Malfoy is here and he is demanding to see you." Diane said looking nervous.

"See this is why I need you Amelia. Send him in Diane." Cornelius said with a smile as the woman dissappered and Lucius Malfoy strode into the office.

"Minister I need to speak with you." Lucius said looking at Cornelius imperiously.

"What ever you have to say to me you can say in front of Director Bones and if you can't then perhaps you best not say it." Cornelius said looking back just as imperiously. _'I am the Minister of Magic. I will not be cowed by this man.'_ Cornelius thought to his self.

' _Thank you Augusta. Never have I been so glad she insisted we help him and give him confidence.'_ Amelia thought as she watched in amusement as a vein in Lucius' temple started throbbing.

"Very well' Lucius began, his voice tight. 'I think that this mandate is ridiculous and you should get rid of it." The vein was slightly more pronounced now.

"Why do you have something to hide Lord Malfoy?" Amelia interjected smoothly.

"Not in the slightest, Director Bones." Lucius said with ice in his voice.

"The you wouldn't mind bearing your left arm would you?" Amelia asked fighting a smirk.

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Lucius stated looking at Amelia coldly.

"As Director of the DMLE it is my business." Amelia shot back. Without a word Lucius turned and walked out.

"Oh dear." Cornelius said with a sigh.

"Cornelius I do believe you need to put a travel ban on all known death eaters including the one who claimed Imperious." Amelia said as she finished her tea.

"Indeed. Here, all it needs is your signature and then to be passed along to the Aurors." Cornelius said passing her a travel ban.

"Thank you Cornelius. Have a good day." Amelia said as she moved toward the door.

"Amelia. I hate to suggest this but perhaps choose a few aurors, even if retired, who you trust with you life and then start checking the other aurors." Cornelius said with a sigh.

"You think we might have a leak?" Amelia asked turning around.

"Very well Cornelius. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check." Amelia said as she stepped out and made her way down to the DML. _'I hope he is wrong, but then that would explain a lot of things.'_ Amelia thought as she continued down.

 _ **Two Hours Later**_

Cornelius sighed as he stared at the list in his hand. A list of Death Eaters and Sympathizers in the Auror Ranks. It was rather depressing.

 _ **Death Eaters**_

 _James McIntosh_

 _Alexander Wealth_

 _Cora Wealth_

 _Matthew Dutton_

 _Sarah Dunaway_

 _Chris Dunaway_

 _Michael Dunlap_

 _Alexis Fina_

 _Jasmine Fina_

 _Lucas Pitts_

 _Jake Pitts_

 _Cassia Pitts_

 _Elizabeth Pitts_

 _Sherman Cole_

 _Elvis Cole_

 _Tomas Cunningham_

 _Shadow Bunting_

 _ **Death Eater Sympathizers**_

 _Melissa Jones_

 _Heather Heartwright_

 _Eliza Stone_

 _Jones Gather_

 _Sasha Jones_

 _Alex Wilkes_

 _James Wilkes_

 _Carl Mikes_

 _Kevin Dunfree_

Twenty Six Aurors. Most of them Death Eaters. It didn't help that Moody was retired , along with Augusta Longbottom and the had lost three of their best Aurors to France. And James Potter to Voldemort. This was not good. Cornelius sighed and buried his hands in his head. He didn't bother to lift his head as someone came in and sat down. After a few minutes the person spoke.

"This is bad." Amelia said with a sigh.

"I know. Any chance of getting the Longbottoms and Black to come back?" Cornelius asked looking hopeful.

"No. They are happy in France. I've already started going through the other departments. We just wrote the numbers this time." Amelia said handing him a short list.

 _Misuse of Muggle artifacts: 1_

 _Department of mysteries: 7_

 _Improper us of magic: 2_

 _Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: 15_

 _Magical Sports and Games: 3_

 _Magical Accidents and Catastrophes: 4_

 _International Cooperation: 5_

 _Magical Transportation: 3_

 _Magical Education: 2_

 _DMLE: 26_

 _Animagus Registry: 4_

 _Department of Security: 4_

 _Department of Defence: 2_

 _Department of Intoxicating Substances: 2_

 _Office for the Removal of Curses, Jinxes, and Hexes: 3_

 _Senior Undersecartay to the Minister of Magic's Office: 1_

"Eighty four…How many are marked Death Eaters?" Cornelius asked looking dazed.

"Well over half." Amelia said with a sigh.

"How did we never notice?" Cornelius asked looking at the list in annoyance.

"I have no idea." Amelia said focusing on the list of twenty six death eaters and sympathizers.

"Well we best start the trials." Cornelius said heaving a sigh.

 _ **July 7**_ _ **th**_ __

 _ **EIGHTY FOUR DEATH EATERS AND SYPATHIZERS FOUOND IN THE MINISRTY.**_

 _ **SENIOR UNDERSECRATARY FOR MINISTER OF MAGIC ARRESTED FOR BEING A DEATH EATER SYPATHIZER AND HAVING MULTIPLE BANNED ITEMS**_

 _ **MINISTRY TO RETRY EVERYONE ACCUSED OF BEING A DEATH EATER**_

 _ **YAXLEY'S TRAIL THE 9**_ _ **TH**_ _ **OF JULY**_

 _ **SEVERUS SNAPE'S TRAIL 10**_ _ **TH**_ _ **OF JULY**_

 _ **July 8**_ _ **th**_ __

 _ **London, England**_

 _ **Minister of Magic's office**_

 _ **10 pm**_

"How goes it Amelia?" Cornelius asked looking up as Madam Bones entered looking rather upset.

"Lucius Malfoy is harboring Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband, her brother in law as well as Barty Crouch Jr." Amelia said looking pissed.

"Oh dear. What do we do?" Cornelius asked rubbing his temples.

"We need to storm Malfoy Manor but that brings up a problem." Amelia said sighing in frustration.

"What is the problem?" Cornelius asked with a sigh of his own.

"Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. We have no proof that Narcissa Malfoy is a death eater or a sympathizer. And the child." Amelia said with a grimace.

"Yes I see what you mean. Have you talked to Sirius about getting Lord black to call a family meeting and for Narcissa to bring the child?" Cornelius asked looking out the window.

"If we do that Bellatrix will go with her and then what?" Amelia asked looking frustrated.

"I would not mind handing over her arrest to the French if it meant getting her off the streets." Cornelius said with a shrug.

"What are you suggesting Cornelius?" Amelia said sitting up and looking at Cornelius.

"Sirius Black is an Auror is he not?" Cornelius asked raising an eyebrow.

"So you are purposing, Sirius goes to his grandfather, the current Lord Black, ask him to call a family meeting and make sure it's just Narcissa, Draco and Bellatrix and have Sirius arrest Bellatrix. Which may I add breaks their family code. _'Family First'._ Are you insane?!" Amelia asked staring at Cornelius in shock.

"I thought the motto was _'Always Pure'?_ Besides Sirius has already broke that code when he chose the Potter's over the Blacks." Cornelius said with a shrug.

"Several things. First, the Black Family motto is _'Always Pure'_ the family code on the other had has several different parts, one being _'Family First_ '. Second Sirius didn't break the code by choosing the Potter's because James Potter's mother, Dorea, was born a Black. And Third, you are asking a lot of Sirius here. But I'll ask." Amelia said with a sigh as she stood and made her way to the fireplace.

"Now?" Cornelius asked in shock.

"Better sooner than Later." Amelia said before she stepped into the Floo.

 _ **LPBL Residence**_

 _ **Paris, France**_

 _ **9 pm**_

"Amelia?!" Sirius said in shock as he tried to fix his clothes and the woman on the couch giggled.

"Sirius Black….tell me she is a witch and then explain why you are making out with her on the couch in he living room this early in the night." Amelia said in a dangerous tone.

"There's not need to call me a bitch." The woman said looking upset.

"Sirius…" Amelia hissed glaring at the man.

"Amelia I can explain…." Sirius said looking nervously at Amelia.

"You better.' Amelia said turning to the woman. _'oblivate._ Now explain." Amelia spat angrily after she returned for helping the woman in a taxi.

"It's just in good fun Amelia." Sirius said with a grin.

"JUST IN GOOD FUN?! Are you kidding me?" Amelia asked seething.

"I really don't see what the big deal is." Sirius said looking confused.

"You-You don't see the big deal? You are bringing MUGGLE women into a MAGICAL house with two CHILDREN, who not only don't know how to control their MAGIC but are very impressionable. How many time Sirius? How many times have you brought one back. How many times has Harry or Neville almost stumbled upon you with them? How many times have the boys seen these women do the walk of shame?" Amelia asked fighting to keep her calm.

"Amelia…." Sirius said staring at her.

"You didn't think did you? It is a wonder you don't get killed half the time. Do you ever think Sirius?" Amelia asked looking angry. Not noticing Remus enter the room.

"Amelia. I think you need to leave before you or Sirius say something that you will both regret." Remus said looking between the two of them.

"You're right Remus. Before I go Lucius Malfoy is harboring Bellatrix LeStrange. You need to call a family meeting so we can get Narcissa and Draco out. And if it comes to it, arrest Bellatrix.' Amelia said with a noise of frustration. 'To think I ever thought about marrying you." Amelia said glaring at Sirius. Turning Amelia stepped back through the flames, never seeing that Sirius looked like she had slapped him.

 _ **AN: Review guys. Malfoy's Take down is up next. Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Trials and Kidnappings

_**AN: Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. To everyone who reviewed: Thank you and I**_ _ **'m glad you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **The Pairing suggestions are as follows: 81 Reviews**_

 _ **Sirius/OC 6 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/OC 6 Votes**_

 _ **Sirius/Amelia Bones 12 Votes Neville/Susan Bones 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Runes Professor (I don't remember her name) 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Hermione 6 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Rosemerta 5 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Amelia 2 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Daphane 3 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Hannah Abbot 2 Votes**_

 _ **Sirius/Luna (When she older, out of Hogwarts) 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Rita Skeeter 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Lillith Moon 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Morag MacDougal 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Padama Patil 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Hestia Jones 1 Vote**_

 _ **Sirius/Rosemerta 1 Vote Remus/Madam Maxine 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Luna Lovegood 2 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Narcissa Malfoy 2 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/OC 1 Vote**_

 _ **FOR NEVILLE'S PAIRING:**_

 _ **Neville will not enter a romantic relationship till fifteen. I am aiming for that to be chapter 11 or 12. So you have till then to suggest people. 4 - 5 more chapters left to vote.**_

 _ **FOR REMUS: you have until chapter 10 to suggest people. 3 more Chapters to vote**_

 _ **FOR SIRIUS: Chapter 15. Also please don't suggest anyone in his family. I feel Sirius would never do that after growing up with people intermarrying. 8 more chapters left to vote.**_

 _ **FOR HARRY: This is only Harry/Fleur not Harry/Fleur/whoever. I do love those but it's not for this story. Maybe another time.**_

 _ **This is not a WolfStar story. Sadly. Maybe another time.**_

 _ **Also I know I said this would included Malfoy**_ _ **'s take Down but it just felt right to end it there. Thank you to everyone that Pointed out that I misspelled Trials. Sorry if this is a rather boring Chapter, The trials in these don't really matter. They just give proof for Lucius and Severus' trials.**_

 _ **Chapter 7 Rewritten**_

 _ **T**_ _ **rial**_ _ **s**_ _ **and Kidnappings**_

 _ **LBPL RESIDENCE**_

 _ **PARIS FRANCE**_

 _ **10 AM**_

"I really don't understand it. Why is she so angry at me?" Sirius asked looking at Remus for help. Remus shook his head in amusement as Sinus gave him a rather forlorn look.

"No. Don't look at me. I am not helping you." Remus said shaking his head as Amelia stormed in.

"Amy…" Sirius started only to be stopped by an irritated Amelia.

"First you lost the right to call me Amy after seventh year. Second, do not piss me off. I have to deal with several trials this afternoon and I'm taking down Malfoy and the LeStranges today. I do not need you to piss me off." Amelia snapped angrily, turning away. Sirius sighed and nodded silently.

"So whose trial is today?" Remus asked looking between the two of them.

"Cunningham, Yaxley and Cater. But Sirius I need something from you." Amelia said finally looking at Sirius.

"Anything." Sirius said seriously.

"I need you to go to Lord Black and ask him to call a meeting for you, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Draco. As it stand we have no proof that Narcissa is a death eater so we can't arrest her. Unfortunately her husband is harboring the LeStranges and Barty Crouch Jr. I have no wish to hurt the child but I would not put it past them to hurt the boy to get away." Amelia said with a look of irritation. Sirius raised an eyebrow at that but thought it best not to remind Amelia that she had told him yesterday.

"No problem. We had that planned already. Just for next month. When do you plan to attack the Malfoy's?" Sirius asked standing up and getting his coat.

"5 pm." Amelia said getting a nod from Sirius as he quickly made his way to the floo.

 _ **Home of Lord Black**_

 _ **London England**_

 _ **11 am**_

"Grandfather!" Sirius called as he stood through the town house.

"What is it Sirius?" Arcturus Black asked stepping out of the library.

"I need you to call a meeting between myself, Narcissa and Bellatrix and insist that Narcissa brings Draco." Sirius said trying not to squirm as his grandfather stared at him.

"Why?" Arcturus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because Amelia Bones is going to take down Lucius Malfoy. Bella, her husband and brother-in-law as well as Barty Crouch Jr. Are all at Malfoy Manor. Amelia doesn't want to take the chance that they might hurt Draco. So she asked if I would come ask you to move the family meeting up." Sirius said fighting the urge to fidget.

"Very well." Arcturus said turning at walking to his study. Taking a deep breath Sirius turned and cast a patronus.

"Amelia. Grandfather agreed to move it up. I'll send word when they get here." Sirius said sending the patronus on it's way.

"Do you plan on arresting Bella?" Arcturus asked as he sent the summons.

"Yes." Sirius said firmly.

"I wish you didn't have to." Arcturus said sigh as they sat down to wait.

"I wish I didn't have to either." Sirius said as he thought about the old Bella. The one that liked to play pranks and who was his dueling partner. The one who swore she would fight by his side until the end. And then it fell to pieces when she was pushed into that arranged marriage with LeStrange. Gone was the bright eyed girl who was wild and free. Who nobody could tame. In her place was a subdued, _proper,_ pureblood daughter.

"Lord and Heir Black?" Anthony said poking his head in.

"Yes Anthony?" Arcturus asked looking up.

"Lady Bellatrix and Lady Narcissa are here." Anthony said stepping into the room.

"Did Narcissa bring Draco?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Heir Black." Anthony said nodding.

"Show them in, Anthony." Arcturus said with a sigh as he and Sirius stood up. Sirius sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Narcissa. Gone was the beautiful young woman he remember. In her place stood a tired, weak-looking, sad young woman.

"I know. She looks like hell." Bellatrix said tugging a greasy lock of hair.

"You've been married to the bastard for five years, Cissa. Why didn't you say something?" Sirius asked looking at Narcissa with sadness in his eyes.

"He loves me." Narcissa said raising her head defiantly.

"The hell he does." Bellatrix spat angrily.

"I'm inclined to agree with Bells. He doesn't love you." Sirius said watching Narcissa.

"Bella, Sirius you will watch young Draco. Narcissa you will go upstairs, eat something, shower and take a nap. No arguments." Arcturus said pointing towards the stairs.

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **Courtroom Ten**_

 _ **11 am**_

 _ **Yaxley's Trial**_

"Bring him in." Cornelius said after everyone sat down.

"Johnathan Yaxley, you have been charged with being a death eater, supporting Voldemort, and the rape and torture of several witches. How do you plead?" Amelia asked, fighting to keep the look of disgust of her face.

"Not guilty." Yaxley said glaring at Amelia.

"Do you consent to the truth serum?" Amelia asked watching him.

"I have nothing to hide." Yaxley said with a shrug.

"Yes or No, Mr. Yaxley." Amelia said looking annoyed.

"Yes." Yaxley said looking confident as one of the Aurors administered the Truth Serum.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Johnathan James Yaxley." Yaxley intoned.

"Date of birth?"

"January 18, 1960"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"When Did you join?"

"1975." Yaxley stated earning murmurs of shock from the wizengomet. 15 years old and a death eater.

Did you rape Andria Moore?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

Who raped Andria Moore?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Yaxley stated causing multiple people to cry out in disbelief and several to turn and stare at Lord Malfoy. Most in shock, disbelief or hatred. Some just stared at him in disinterest.

"Did you torture and rape Jessica Moore?"

"Yes and No."

Did you torture her?"

"No."

"Did you rape her?"

"Yes."

"Who tortured her?"

"Severus Snape." as Yaxley stated this, Albus paled slightly.

"What did you do to receive your Mark?"

"I kidnapped and raped three muggle borns."

"What were their names?"

"Hayley Williams, Jenifer Buckley and Eliza Lee."

"Did you kill them?" Amelia asked fighting to keep her face neutral.

"No."

"What happened to them?"

"After I raped them, the others took turns and then Peter Pettigrew killed Williams." Yaxley stated, causing Amelia to pale slightly.

"Who killed Jenifer Buckley?"

"Severus Snape." Yaxley stated causing Albus to pale even more.

"Who killed Eliza Lee?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." Yaxley stated causing murmurs off shock to sound around the room.

"You mentioned others raped them. Who were the others?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Administer the antidote." Amelia said rubbing her temples.

"All those in favor of Life in Azkaban?' Cornelius asked looking around and wands went up. Even members of the Dark Faction had their wands raised. 'Those in against? Very Well. Amelia."

"Johnathan Yaxley. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban and you are to have your wand snapped." Amelia said as the Aurors handed her Yaxley;s wand so she could snap it.

"Five minute recess. Next is Michael Carter." Cornelius said before standing.

"Amelia?" Augusta called.

"Hello Augusta." Amelia said with a forced smile.

"Are you all right?" Augusta asked looking concealer.

"I shared a dorm with the three of them. Hayley was one of Lily's best friends. She was devastated when she was killed. And to think her murderer was right there all that time." Amelia said with a sigh, fighting tears.

"I was under the impression that they ruled it an accident." Augusta said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh they did. Lily didn't believe them. She never did." Amelia said, grimacing as Cornelius called an end to the recess.

 _ **Courtroom 10**_

 _ **11:30 am**_

 _ **Michael Carter's Trial**_

"Bring him in." Cornelius said after everyone sat down.

"Michael Carter, you have been charged with being a death eater, supporting Voldemort, and the rape and torture of several witches. How do you plead?" Amelia asked.

"Not guilty." Carter said glaring at Amelia.

"Do you consent to the truth serum?" Amelia asked watching him.

"I have nothing to hide." Carter said with a shrug.

"Yes or No, Mr. Carter." Amelia said looking annoyed.

"Yes." Carter said looking confident as one of the Aurors administered the Truth Serum.

"What is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Michael Adrian Carter." Carter intoned.

"Date of birth?"

"January 15, 1959"

"Are you a death eater?"

"Yes."

"When Did you join?"

"1974." Carter stated. Fifteen years old again.

Did you rape Alex Duncan?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"Yes."

"Who raped Alex Duncan?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Carter stated causing another uproar. _'Another point for us.'_ Amelia thought.

"What did you do to receive your Mark?"

"I raped three muggle borns."

"What were their names?"

"Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love and Frida Mack"

"Did you kill them?"

"No."

"What happened to them?"

"After I raped them, the others took turns and then "

"Who killed Jasmine Stone?"

"Rudolphos LeStrange."

"Who killed Sandy Love?"

"Rastaban LeStrange."

"You mentioned others raped them. Who were the others?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange, and Rastaban LeStrange."

"Who killed Frida Mack?"

"Lucius Malfoy." Carter stated. _'There is no way in hell Lucius Malfoy is getting out of this.'_ Amelia thought triumphantly.

"Administer the antidote." Amelia said rubbing her temples.

"All those in favor of Life in Azkaban?' Cornelius asked looking around and wands went up. Even members of the Dark Faction had their wands raised. 'Those in against? Very Well. Amelia."

"Michael Carter. You are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban and you are to have your wand snapped." Amelia said as the Aurors handed her Carter's wand so she could snap it.

"We will take a thirty minute lunch break and meet back here at 1 pm for Thomas Cunningham's trial." Cornelius said as the Aurors took Carter away.

 _ **Courtroom 10**_

 _ **12:50 pm**_

"Amelia?" Cornelius called as he swept in.

"Cunningham is missing. The Aurors watching him were killed with a sharpened Spoon." Amelia said with a frustrated sigh.

"A sharpened Spoon?" Cornelius asked incredulously.

"Yes. He simply sharpened one end to a point and stabbed Auror Diego and then grabbed Auror Faith in a choke hold and choked him with his manacles." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Is he still in the building?" Cornelius asked looking hopeful. _'Bless Augusta but he can still be such an idiot sometimes.'_ Amelia thought in frustration.

"Cornelius…If he was I wouldn't be standing here talking to you." Amelia said disparagingly.

"Of course Amelia." Cornelius said with a sigh.

"Minister Fudge, Madam Bones!" Auror Kelly shouted, running towards them.

"Yes, Auror Kelly?" Amelia asked turning to look at him.

"Cunningham has kidnapped Susan Bones." Auror Kelly said looking at Amelia.

"Auror Kelly. Gather everyone you can and start the search. Have Auror Davis reach out to the French Ministry and ask them to lend us some Aurors. Also make sure that every mode of transportation is blocked for Cunningham and inform the Goblins so then can lock his bank account." Cornelius ordered placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Yes Sir!" Auror Kelly said turning to walk out.

"Auror Kelly if you could send for French Auror Sirius Black that would be appreciated."

"Yes Sir." Auror Kelly said before leaving.

"Amelia. Amelia. AMELIA! Look at me. They will find her. I promise you that." Cornelius said before leading Amelia up to his office and asking for a calming drought.

 _ **Unknown Graveyard**_

 _ **England**_

 _ **1 pm**_

"Fucking Shit." Sirius said as he dove behind a gravestone, just barely dodging a killing curse.

"This is not how I pictured the afternoon going." Remus said throwing a _Bombarda_ and smashing another grave.

"Me and you both." Sirius said, rolling out from behind he stone and sending multiple _Reductos_ in a row.

"Do you see the Bones girl?" Moody asked gruffly throwing several different curses in quick secession.

"No." Remus said with a frustrated growl.

"Me neither. He has to have someone else with him to be putting up this much of a fight." Sirius said throwing up a shield before throwing several curses out.

"You're never gonna find her body!" Cunningham shouted from his hiding spot.

"Cunningham you bastard. Let the girl go." Sirius shouted throwing curses in the direction of Cunningham's voice.

"Too late Black. You'll never find her body. Not once Greyback is done with her." Cunningham shouted throwing curses towards them.

"Fucking hell I hope he's kidding." Sirius said grimacing as he threw a _Bombarda_ towards Cunningham.

"I think you hit him Sirius." Remus said as a scream sounded and the curses stopped flying.

"Careful." Mad-eye said as the three of them edged their way over to Cunningham.

"Looks like he's still alive." Sirius said nudging Cunningham with his foot.

"Barely." Remus said as Moody pulled a bottle of truth serum out of his pocket.

"That won't be accepted in court." Sirius said looking amused.

"Don't care. He wont make it to tomorrow and we need to find the Bone girl." Moody said as he forced the Serum down Cunningham's throat.

"What's you name?" Sirius asked.

"Tomas Anthony Cunningham." Cunningham said after trying to fight the serum for a minute.

"Date of Birth?" Remus asked, looking around them.

"May 18, 1960." Cunningham replied.

"Where is the Bones girl?" Moody asked.

"Malfoy Manor." Cunningham gasped weakly.

"He's gone." Sirius said with a grimace.

"Do we tell Amelia?" Remus asked looking at Mad-Eye.

"Not yet. She's been given leave until we find her niece. I say we go ahead and raid Malfoy Manor." Mad-Eye said looking between the two of them.

"If you're sure." Remus said looking uncomfortably.

"I'm sure. Black are your cousins out of Malfoy Manor?" Moody asked looking at Sirius.

"Yes." Sirius replied as he sent Cunningham's body to Saint Mungo's with a note.

"Good. When we get to Malfoy Manor you and Lupin go look for the Bones girl and get the hell out of here when you find her. Do you understand?" Moody asked as he sent of several potronuses.

"Yes Sir." Remus and Sirius replied.

"Good. See you boys on the flip side." Moody said, nodding, before they appartated away.

 _ **AN: That's it. I promise next Chapter Really will be the Malfoy take down. It just felt right to end this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review.**_


	8. Malfoy Gives Up Snape

**AN: I own nothing except a few OCs, everything else is J.K Rowlings.**

 **I am so sorry that this took so long. I started writing it and then I just kind of lost interest in it; But I am back! I love you guys and Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.**

 **~Rachel**

 _ **The Pairing suggestions are as follows: 114 Reviews**_

 _ **Sirius/OC 6 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/OC 7 Votes 8**_

 _ **Sirius/Amelia Bones 16 Votes 20 Neville/Susan Bones 2 Vote 3**_

 _ **Remus/Bathsheda Babbling 2 Vote 3**_

 _ **Neville/Hermione 8 Votes 10**_

 _ **Remus/Rosemerta 7 Votes 9**_

 _ **Remus/Amelia 4 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Daphane 3 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Hannah Abbot 4 Votes 5**_

 _ **Sirius/Luna (When she older, out of Hogwarts) 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Rita Skeeter 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Lillith Moon 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Morag MacDougal 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Padama Patil 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Hestia Jones 1 Vote**_

 _ **Sirius/Rosemerta 1 Vote Remus/Madam Maxine 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Luna Lovegood 2 Votes 3**_

 _ **Remus/Narcissa Malfoy 3 Votes 4**_

 _ **Neville/OC 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Bellatrix (If I make Bella good) 1 Vote**_

 **Chapter 8 Rewritten**

 **Malfoy Goes down and Drags Snape with him**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **2 pm**

"Does anyone else feel like this is too easy?" Sirius asked kneeling next to Moody.

"Yes." Came from Moody and Remus.

"Joy." Sirius said deadpanned as they waited for Auror Jackson to bring down the wards.

"Alright they're down but they're more than likely waiting on us." Auror Jackson said as everyone got in positions.

"Remember Fudge wants these bastards alive but if you can't manage that then take 'em down. Also keep a look out for Madam Bones' Niece." Moody said as they began to move on the house.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucius Malfoy asked standing angrily as Moody blasted the door in.

"Lucius Malfoy you are under arrest for multiple counts of Rape, Murder and Torture as well as harboring several known criminals." Auror Kelly stated, before diving out of the way of the killing curse.

"That wasn't very nice Lucy dear." Sirius said grinning as he flung a bone breaking curse towards the blond.

"Fuck you Black. You no longer have authority here." Lucius snapped sending a _crucio_ at Sirius.

"Actually I do. See since the Ministry is currently cleaning house the French and several others loaned some Aurors. So yes actually, I do have authority here." Sirius twisting to knock McNair out and then quickly dodging another _crucio._

"And the Black Family meeting you're supposed to be at?" Lucius sneered dodging a _Bombarda_ followed bone breaking curse.

"I'd still be there if Cunningham hadn't kidnapped Amelia's niece." Sirius said rolling his eyes. Lucius sneered and flung curse after curse towards Sirius for another few minutes before Remus managed to snap off a quick _stupefy_ at the blond. Quickly Sirius hit Lucius with an _incarcerous_ and then took his wand.

"I thought only the LeStranges, Barty Crouch Jr. And Malfoy was here." Remus said out of breath as they quickly began searching rooms.

"Maybe there was. Maybe Malfoy got wind of what was happening and called for reinforcements." Sirius said as he opened another door.

"How did Kelly know about the Kidnapping?" Remus asked sending off a quick stunner at a masked Death Eater, followed by an _incarcerous_.

"James Kelly is an old friend of Amelia's brother Edgar. He was watching Susan until Amelia got done with the trials today. They simply knocked him out and took Susan. He showed up 20 minutes later at my grandfather's." Sirius said grimacing as they searched another room, only to find it empty.

"Do you know how Cunningham got out of the ministry? I mean everyone knew he was a death eater and he killed two Aurors. Even if the alert wasn't raised he was a wanted man." Remus said, groaning in frustration as they moved to the second floor.

"I'm not sure but my best guest is that he had help on the inside. Amelia told me the other day that they still haven't caught all the bad apples." Sirius said with a shrug. Sirius swore and dragged Remus out of the way of a killing curse as Several death Eaters appeared.

"Keep checking the rooms, I've got this." Remus said flinging curse after curse at the death eaters. Sirius was thankful Bella wasn't here as he quickly dodged several Killing curses. Grimacing Sirius began searching rooms as Remus stayed close to him, throwing curse after curse. Finally Sirius found a locked door, from which he could hear several whimpers.

"This one Remus. I don't know if Susan is in here but there is someone in here." Sirius said as he quickly began picking the lock.

"Picking the lock? Really Sirius?" Remus asked as he covered Sirius.

"You would be surprised how many Pureblood dismiss it because its a muggle method." Sirius said with a shrug as he quickly opened the door revealing several young women, all naked, huddled together.

"Oh holy hell." Remus said as he caught a glimpse of the girls.

"My name is Sirius and I am here to help you. That's Remus." Sirius said gesturing to the man behind him.

"I'm Jessie and this is Mandy, Abby, Alicia and Carlynn." The oldest girl, now known as Jessie, said taking the robes Sirius conjured for each of the girls.

"Do you know what magic is?" Sirius asked he began to create a portkey.

"I'm a squib. Mandy and Alicia are muggle borns. Abby is a half blood and Carlynn is a muggle." Jessie said watching Sirius intently.

"Alright then. This Portkey is timed for six minutes from now and the wards are down so you'll have no problem. It will take you to a woman named Amelia Bones. Now do you know anything about a little girl names Susan Bones? Probably about 4 or 5 years old." Sirius said handing the Portkey to Jessie.

"They kept her on the fifth floor the last I heard." Abby whispered looking terrified.

"Thank you Abby. Now I am going to shut the door so your don't get hit with any spells. Don't trust anyone except me or Remus and hold tightly to each other and to the portkey. Hopefully I'll be back before the six- five minutes is up." Sirius said flashing a charming grin at the girls.

 **Fifth Floor**

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Susan?" Sirius called quietly. The quietness on the fifth floor was unnerving after the noise of the battle downstairs.

"Siri?" A quiet voice called. Moving quickly, Sirius opened the door to a bedroom and was relieved to see little Susan sitting on the floor.

"Come here Susan. Let's get you home to Auntie Amy?" Sirius said moving towards the girl.

"Tell me something only Siri knows." Susan demanded, making Sirius smile.

"When I was seventeen I was dating your Aunt Amy and I decided it was no longer safe for her to date me so I cheated on her with her." Sirius said grimacing but knowing Amelia had probably told Susan that.

"With who?" Susan asked standing up.

"Casey Downright. Amelia's former best friend." Sirius said holding his arms open to Susan, who ran to him as soon as he answered.

"Siri. I'm scared." Susan whispered, clinging to Sirius as she started to cry.

"I know sweet heart. I'll have you back in Amelia's arms soon. Your safe kiddo." Sirius said running his hand through Susan's hair to calm her down.

 **Entrance Hall**

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Jessie? You guys can come out now." Sirius said opening the door.

"Thanks Sirius." Jessie said as the girls stayed close to her.

"You're welcome." Sirius said taking the portkey from them and guiding them to the group Portkey Moody had made.

"Everyone ready?" Moody asked, after receiving confirmation Moody activated the Portkey.

 **London, England**

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Amelia Bones' Office**

"Moody did you find her?" Amelia asked standing up, looking around anxiously.

"Who do you think she's looking for?" The playful voice of Sirius Black asked.

"ME!" a childish voice shouted, earning laughter from several Aurors.

"SUSAN!" Amelia cried out, relief written on her face.

"Auntie Amelia!" Susan said happily trying to squirm out of Sirius' arms.

"Not so fast hotshot. I am going to put you in Amelia's arms myself. Amelia I do believe you lost something." Sirius said grinning as he passed Susan to her aunt.

"Thank you Sirius. I thought I Lost her." Amelia said smoothing down Susan's hair.

"We also caught Lucius Malfoy, Barty crouch Jr., and The LeStrange brothers. Tomas Cunningham is dead." Moody said watching Amelia smooth Susan's hair down.

"I Suppose we should do their trials today." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Amelia? Why don't we take Susan to Frank and Alice?" Sirius said placing a hand on Amelia's shoulder. At Amelia's nod Sirius led her towards the fireplace and gave Moody a look.

"Alright you lot! Let's get the trials set up so Madam Bones can spend time with her niece." Moody barked.

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Courtroom 10**

 **Lucius Malfoy's Trial**

 **5 pm**

"Lucius Malfoy you are hereby charged with thirteen counts of Rape, three counts of Murder, five counts of torture, and five counts of kidnappings. And one count of accessory to kidnapping. How do you plead?" Amelia asked looking at Lucius with thinly veiled contempt.

"Not guilty except for the accessory to kidnapping. To that I plead guilty ma'am." Lucius said holding his head high.

"Do you consent to Veritaserum?" Amelia asked glaring at the man.

"Yes ma'am." Lucius said looking at the wall in front of him.

"Give it to him.' Amelia said, her hands shaking. 'Minister Fudge, I believe I shall have to recuse myself." Cornelius nodded and changed places with her.

"State your name." Cornelius said.

"Lucius Abarax Malfoy." Lucius said in a monotone.

"Date of birth?"

"September 1st 1954." Lucius stated.

"Did you rape any of the following women? Andria Moore, Jenifer Buckley, Eliza Lee, Hayley Williams, Alex Duncan, Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, or Carlynn Drand?" Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Lucius stated.

"How many?" Cornelius asked, dreading the answer.

"All of them." Lucius stated.

"How many of the following women did you kill? Andria Moore, Jenifer Buckley, Eliza Lee, Hayley Williams, Alex Duncan, Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, or Carlynn Drand." Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"Three." Lucius stated.

"And their names?" Cornelius asked.

"Andria Moore, Alex Duncan, and Frida Mack." Lucius stated.

"How many of the following did you torture? Andria Moore, Jenifer Buckley, Eliza Lee, Hayley Williams, Alex Duncan, Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, or Carlynn Drand." Cornelius asked.

"Five." Lucius replied.

"Their names?" Cornelius asked, feeling slightly sick.

"Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, and Carlynn Drand." Came the monotone reply.

"How many of the following did you kidnap? Andria Moore, Jenifer Buckley, Eliza Lee, Hayley Williams, Alex Duncan, Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, or Carlynn Drand." Cornelius asked. _'How on earth did I not see how much of a sick bastard he is?'_ Cornelius thought to himself.

"Five."

"Their names?" Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, and Carlynn Drand." The monotone voice replied.

"When did you join Voldemort?"

"1976" Lucius stated.

"What did you do?"

"Kidnapped and Raped Alyssa Potter." Lucius stated causing shouts of shock and outrage to sound all over the room.

"When?" Cornelius asked looking sick.

"Summer of '76."

"You kidnapped and raped a thirteen year old?" Cornelius asked in shock.

"Yes."

"What happened to her?" Cornelius asked, dreading the answer.

"Severus Snape raped, tortured and Murdered her." Lucius replied, causing Amelia to glare at Dumbledore.

"Where is her body?" Cornelius asked with a grimace.

"Buried in the forbidden Forest."

"Give him the antidote." Cornelius said looking sick.

"I'm glad I recused myself. I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from killing him when started talking about Alyssa." Amelia said with a sigh.

"I'm glad Black wasn't here. He would have killed him without a second thought." Cornelius said with sigh

"You're not wrong. He adored Alyssa but then so did everyone." Amelia said with a sigh.

"How are we going to find her body?" Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"I don't know Cornelius. I don't know." Amelia said with a sigh.

 **France**

 **Marauder residence**

"Amelia?" Sirius asked looking up in surprise.

"Hello Sirius. I have some bad news." Amelia said with a sigh as she accepted a cup of coffee from from Remus.

"Please. For the love of Merlin. Please do not tell me that that bastard Lucius Malfoy got off scot free." Sirius said watching Amelia carefully.

"Thankfully no. Its worse than that."Amelia said with a grimace.

"What could be worse than Lucius Malfoy going free?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Under Veritaserum, Lucius Malfoy admitted to kidnapping and raping Alyssa Potter." Amelia said wincing as Sirius' eyes flashed and Remus growled softly.

"Its a good thing the Aurors got to Malfoy first." Remus said, his eyes flashing Amber.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked quietly.

"He said they buried her body in the Forbidden Forest." Amelia said avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Who is "they" Amelia?" Sirius asked tightly.

"I can not tell you." Amelia said shaking her head.

"Amelia…Who is "They"?" Sirius asked growling.

"I can not tell you. And even if I could I wouldn't." Amelia said firmly.

"Then why tell us?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Because the two of you are the only Family that James has left and you need to know. But you should know that I will not tell you because I know the two of you and I know that you would go after this person in a rage and get yourselves arrested and I couldn't help you if you did. And need I remind you that if you get arrested, Sirius, That Albus will be able to get Harry. Simply by stating that you weren't stable and it was your decision to trust the Longbottoms so therefore they cant be trusted?" Amelia asked looking between the two before getting up and making her way to the Floo.

"Thank you Amelia." Remus said softly. Amelia nodded and stepped through the Floo.

 **AN: Annnd we are done with this chapter. Next up: Snapey.**


	9. The End of Snape As We Know Him

**AN: Hey guys, I think this chapter is really short but I don't know how to make it longer right now…..So here it is. I may go over and edit it while of vacation. To everyone in the reviews that keeps pointing out that my Grammar/Punctuation is bad…I FUCKING KNOW! I am sorry for it. So here** **'s the chapter and I hope that you like it and here is how the relationship poll stands:**

 _ **The Pairing suggestions are as follows: 136 Reviews**_

 _ **Sirius/OC 6 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/OC 8 Votes**_

 _ **Sirius/Amelia Bones 20 Votes Neville/Susan Bones 3 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Bathsheda Babbling 3 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Hermione 10 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Rosemerta 9 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Amelia 4 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Daphane 3 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/Hannah Abbot 5 Votes**_

 _ **Sirius/Luna (When she older, out of Hogwarts) 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Rita Skeeter 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Lillith Moon 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Morag MacDougal 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Padama Patil 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Hestia Jones 1 Vote**_

 _ **Sirius/Rosemerta 1 Vote Remus/Madam Maxine 1 Vote**_

 _ **Neville/Luna Lovegood 3 Votes**_

 _ **Remus/Narcissa Malfoy 4 Votes**_

 _ **Neville/OC 1 Vote**_

 _ **Remus/Bellatrix (If I make Bella good) 1 Vote**_

 **Chapter 9 Rewritten**

 **The End of Snape as We Know Him**

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **Ministers Office**_

 _ **England**_

 _ **10 am**_

"How did Sirius and Remus take the news?" Cornelius asked as Amelia walked into his office.

"As well as can be expected. Although Sirius did want me to tell him who the other person was." Amelia said with a sigh.

"And Lupin?" Amos Diggory asked looking up from the stack of papers in front of him.

"Amos, shut up. I know where you are going with this. Just because Remus Lupin is a werewolf, doesn't mean Shit. Remus, took it far better than Sirius did; and I didn't tell either of them Who the other person was. So, shut the ever living hell up before I hex you into next week." Amelia snapped angrily. Amos sputtered angrily as Amelia sat down across from Cornelius.

"Amelia. You can not threaten ministry employees. That being said, Amos, Shut up. Now that we have that settled, I do hope you are ready for this." Cornelius said standing up and making his way over to the fireplace.

"Sir?" Amelia asked moving to follow.

"We have enough evidence to arrest Severus Snape and nothing, and I do mean nothing, that Albus Dumbledore says or does can stop us." Cornelius said with a delighted smile. Amelia smiled and quickly followed Cornelius through the floo.

 _ **Hogwarts**_

 _ **Headmaster's Office**_

 _ **Scotland**_

 _ **10:15 am**_

"Ahh, Cornelius…and Amelia. What can I do for you?" Albus asked as the Two of them stepped through the Floo into his office.

"We are here to arrest Severus Snape." Cornelius said, fighting a smirk as Dumbledore turned pale.

"Cornelius…Surely we can talk this out?" Albus asked looking at Cornelius with hopeful eyes.

"Not a chance, Albus. Now, if you will excuse us." Cornelius said moving towards the door.

"I AM THE HEADMASTER OF THIS SCHOOL AND YOU WILL NOT ARREST SEVERUS SNAPE!" Albus thundered.

"And I AM THE _MINISTER OF MAGIC!_ If you do not let us out, I will have you arrested." Cornelius said staring Albus down.

"On what grounds?" Albus asked, looking triumphant

"For obstruction of justice, Harboring a suspected criminal and putting countless children and teachers in danger by harboring said suspected criminal." Amelia said, pulling her wand.

"Amelia, Cornelius; Severus played an important role in the war. He saved many people. Surely that counts for something?" Albus asked, changing tactic.

"We have him implicated in several crimes. If he is innocent, then there should be no problem. If he is guilty, he will be sent to Azkaban." Amelia said glaring at Albus.

"You would condemn an innocent man?" Albus asked, looking beseechingly at Amelia.

"Let me tell you this, Albus Dumbledore. Severus Snape has been implicated in the kidnap, rape and murder of Alyssa Potter. If Sirius finds out that you kept Alyssa's murder from going to Azkaban, I will personally guarantee that you never, ever, see Harry or Neville again. And There have been rumors that Severus was the one to kill my brother Edgar and his wife. If that turns out to be true then know that I will hunt him down and murder him and then hex you into oblivion for keeping him from going to Azkaban." Amelia snarled, her magic flaring around her, as she stared Albus down.

"Very well." Albus said after a moment. Amelia nodded and led the way down to the potions.

 _ **Potions Classroom**_

 _ **10:30 am**_

"Headmaster,Madam Bones, Minister Fudge? Is there a reason you are interrupting my class?" Professor Severus Snape asked raising an eyebrow.

"Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the kidnapping, rape, and murder of Alyssa Jasmine Potter." Amelia Amelia said stepping towards him.

"Headmaster…" Snape started.

"Its for the best Severus. Go with them. You will be given a trial by Veritaserum and this will all be over quickly." Albus said soothingly.

"You promised, Albus. You said if I helped, I would never go to Azkaban." Snape said backing up.

"This doesn't guarantee you will go to Azkaban, Severus." Albus said, soothingly.

"Fuck you." Snape spat, pulling his wand out.

"Severus, Please. Don't do-" Albus started, only to be cut of by two spells flying past him and slamming into Snape.

"Was the knockback Jinx necessary?" Amelia asked Cornelius in amusement as she bound Snape and took his wand.

"I was worried he would aim at one of the students." Cornelius said with an indifferent shrug. Amelia shook her head in amusement as she led Snape to the headmaster's office.

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

 _ **11 am**_

 _ **London**_

"Minister, do you have time to answer a few questions?" Someone called.

"Unfortunately, no. But I will be having a press conference in four hours." Cornelius said as the trio made their way to the courtrooms.

"How Long until Snape's trial?" Someone else called.

"Two hours." Cornelius replied as the trio stepped into the lifts.

 _ **Courtroom 10**_

 _ **1 pm**_

"Severus Snape, you are hereby charged with thirteen counts of rape, one count of murder, six counts of torture and seven counts of kidnapping. How do you plead?" Cornelius asked.

"Not guilty." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Do you consent to Veritaserum?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes." Snape said glaring.

"Give it to him.' Cornelius said with a grimace. Cornelius was slightly nervous, what would they unearth? Would he have to stun Amelia? 'State your name."

"Severus Tobais Snape." Snape intoned.

"Date of birth?" Cornelius asked.

"January 9, 1960." Snape intoned again.

"Did you rape any of the following women? Andria Moore, Jenifer Buckley, Eliza Lee, Hayley Williams, Alex Duncan, Jasmine Stone, Sandy Love, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, or Carlynn Drand?" Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"Yes." Snape stated.

"How many?" Cornelius asked.

"All of them." Snape replied.

"How many did you kill?" Cornelius asked, grimacing.

"None." Snape replied.

"How many did you torture?" Cornelius asked.

"Six." Snape stated.

"Their names?" Cornelius asked, sighing.

"Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, & Carlynn Drand." Snape said.

"How many did you kidnap?" Cornelius asked.

"Seven." Snape replied.

"Their Names?" Cornelius asked.

"Alex Duncan, Frida Mack, Jessie Holly, Abby Heart, Mandy Stile, Alicia Simmons, and Carlynn Drand." Snape said.

"When did you join Voldemort?" Cornelius asked.

"1976." Snape said.

"What did you do?" Cornelius asked.

"Kidnapped and raped Alyssa Potter." Snape replied.

"When?" Cornelius asked.

"Summer of '76." Snape said.

"Why did you kidnap and rape a thirteen year old girl?' Cornelius asked with a sigh.

"Because she was a Potter. James Potter had insulted me multiple times and had the attention of the girl I was in love with." Snape said.

"You kidnapped and raped a thirteen year old, because her older brother insulted you and had the attention of the girl you liked. Why did you kill her?" Cornelius asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't." Snape said, causing Amelia to freeze.

"You didn't…So you kidnapped and raped Alyssa Potter; but you didn't kill her?" Cornelius asked, amongst whispers of shock.

"Yes." Snape said.

"According to Lucius Malfoy, you killed her. He was under Veritaserum. How could he lie? And if you did not kill her then who did?" Cornelius asked, glancing over at a now white faced Amelia.

"He told me to kill her. I decided not to. My mother helped me hide her away." Snape said, earning shocked gasp from the wizengamot.

"And where is she now?" Cornelius asked.

"In my family home in Spinner's End." Snape said.

"How did you keep her hidden for so long?" Cornelius asked.

"Love potions and mind controlling potions." Snape said.

"Why two different potions?" Cornelius asked.

"Because I did not want any child that we conceived to be born under a love potion." Snape said.

"Did you have any children with her?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes." Snape said.

"How many? And are any of them bastards?" Cornelius asked, sighing.

"Three and two of them are bastards." Snape replied.

"So you married her?" Cornelius asked in surprise.

"Yes." Snape said.

"When?" Cornelius asked.

"September 13th 1980." Snape said.

"And the names of your children?" Cornelius asked.

"Octavian Jameson Snape, Julius Marcus Snape, and Charles Franklin Snape." Snape replied.

"And their date of births?" Cornelius asked.

"Octavian was born July 2nd 1978. Julius was born May 16th 1979. Charles was born July 8th 1980." Snape said.

"Did you murder Edgar Bones?" Cornelius asked, glancing at Amelia.

"Yes." Snape said, Amelia tensed and glared at the man. Cornelius reached over and held out his hand, to which Amelia simply passed her wand over to Cornelius.

"When?" Cornelius asked.

"August 1981." Snape said.

"Did you rape or Murder, Camilla Bones?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes." Snape said.

"When?" Cornelius asked.

"From the middle of August to the middle of September 1981." Snape said. Amelia felt her blood run cold at the statement. Camilla had been alive for nearly a month after her disappearance.

"Administer the antidote. Severus Snape, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. Consider yourself lucky that you are not thrown through the veil for you crimes in the war. The only reason that is not your sentence, is because of the lives you saved in by spying for the order in the war." Cornelius said, gesturing to the guards to take him away.

"Alyssa is…..alive….' Amelia mumbled in shock, staring after the former Potions Professor. 'If you will excuse me, Minister. I believe I need to go." Cornelius sighed as he stared after Amelia for a minute before sending Auror Kelly to make sure she reached the Marauder's Pack safely.

 _ **Marauder's Den**_

 _ **France**_

 _ **2 pm**_

"Sirius? Sirius!" Amelia shouted as she stepped through the floo. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Alyssa was alive. Long black hair and hazel eyes appeared in her mind as Sirius came striding into the living room.

"Amelia? What is it? What's Wrong?" Sirius asked concern in his voice.

"'My! 'My!" Harry said reaching for Amelia giggling.

"Harry." Amelia said, taking Harry and Holding him tight.

"'hat 'rong 'my?" Harry asked poking her cheek.

"What's wrong Amy?" Sirius said correcting him. "Seriously, Amelia. What's going on?" He asked.

"Alyssa." Amelia Whispered.

"Alyssa? What does Alyssa have to do with this?" Sirius asked looking confused.

"She's Alive. Sirius, Alyssa is Alive." Amelia said, her voice catching as she watched the color drain from Sirius' face. Gently Amelia pushed Sirius onto the couch as he stared, ashen faced at her.

"You're sure?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking.

"Yes." Amelia said.

"What? How?" Sirius asked, dragging his hands over his face.

"The other person. That Malfoy mentioned. It was Snape. Malfoy told him to kill her. Snape didn't kill her. He kept her under love potions and several Mind controlling potions. She's Alive. I don't know what kind of state she is in. Mentally or physically. She has three kids. Octavius Jameson, age seven. Julius Marcus, age six. And Charles Franklin, age five." Amelia said playing with Harry's hair.

"So where are they?" Sirius asked, the color slowly returning to his face.

"He said they were in Spinner's End. Sirius, you may have to take them in." Amelia said softly, watching Sirius carefully.

"Is Snape in prison?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. Sentenced this morning. For life." Amelia said earning a grin from Sirius.

"You will help us, Right? Make sure me and Remus don't treat them bad because of who their father is?" Sirius asked looking up at Amelia.

"Of course. I don't think either of you will do that but I will stay." Amelia said with a smile.

"Good." Sirius said with a smile.

"Don't you dare think that this means you are off the hook. I am staying for Harry and Neville and Alyssa's boys. You have a lot to make up for, Sirius Black." Amelia said sternly, making Sirius grimace.

 **AN: That's all for this chapter. I am sorry that it takes me for ever to right. Sometimes I lose motivation. Mildly sorry for yelling at the beginning of the chapter. I know you guys are trying to help but it got annoying. Thanks though. Next is the press conference. Hopefully it wont take nearly as long to write.**

 **I love you guys. Review.**

 **XOXO**

 **Rachel**


	10. Press Conferences and Other Things

**Chapter 10** **Rewritten**

 **Press Conferences and other things**

 **England**

 **Ministry Of Magic**

 **Auditorium**

"Minister Fudge? It is time for the press conference." Misty said, handing Cornelius a stack of notes.

"Thank you Misty." Cornelius said with a smile as they made their way to the auditorium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, Thank you for your Patience. May I present to you Minister Cornelius Fudge!" A man said, before stepping away from the podium.

"Thank you Crawford. Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. I wish to inform you that Lucius Malfoy was arrested for his part in the kidnapping of Madam Bones' Niece, Susan Bones. During his trial he admitted to being a death eater as was as the rape of thirteen women. Five of which he tortured, Five of which he helped with their kidnapping, and three of which he murdered. He also admitted to being an accomplice in the kidnap and Rape of Alyssa Potter.' Here Cornelius had to pause to let the shouts of outrage and cries of shock die down. 'I assure you that Malfoy has been sentenced to life in Azkaban. I would Also like to assure that the mastermind behind her kidnapping, Severus Snape, has also been sentenced to life in Azkaban. I would like to inform you that Alyssa Potter is Alive. She is currently being transported to a hospital and we hope for a speedy recovery for her. Any Questions?" Cornelius asked, before pointing to a Young woman with a short brown Bob and blue eyes.

"Eliza Bailey, Daily Prophet, Where was Alyssa Potter kept all these years?" She asked.

"Thank you Miss. Bailey. Miss. Potter was kept by Mr. Snape and his mother." Cornelius said, before pointing to the next reporter.

"Carson Johnston, The Quibbler, Did Wackspurts force Miss. Potter to Marry Mr. Snape?" Mr. Johnston Asked.

"If by Wackspurts you mean love potions and other mind altering Potions, then Yes." Cornelius said.

"One more questions, Sir." Misty said from Cornelius' side.

"One more question." Cornelius called before pointing to the next reporter.

"Jessica Hartley, Witch Weekly, Is it true that Miss. Potter was pregnant by Mr. Snape?" Miss. Hartley asked.

"Yes. Three times. That is all thank you for coming." Cornelius said stepping off of the podium.

 _ **France**_

"Remus?" Sirius called, as he wiped applesauce from Harry's face.

"In here." Remus called from the library.

"You ready to go see Alyssa?" Sirius asked as he settled Harry on his hip.

"Yeah." Remus said, putting his book down. Sirius nodded and then made his way towards the Floo.

"NO! NO! NO!" Harry shouted as they got closer to the floo.

"Hadrian James! We do not scream like that. Screaming 'No' just because you don't want to do something or because you don't like something, is not going to help. It's not what big boys do. And you are a big boy, Are you not?" Sirius asked, brushing Harry's hair back.

"I's a big boy!" Harry stated.

"I am a big boy." Remus corrected, pulling his jacket on.

"I am a big boy." Harry repeated.

"Yes you are. Now I know you don't like the Floo, but we are going to see your new cousins and your Aunt Alyssa. Will you be a big boy for me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Siri." Harry said grinning.

"Ok, hold tight and don't let go until I tell you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Okie." Harry said gripping Sirius' shirt tightly.

 _ **Saint Mungo's**_

"Remus! Sirius!" Amelia called as the two men and a toddler stepped through.

"Hello Amelia." Remus said with a smile.

"Hello Boys." Minerva said stepping into view.

"Hello Min. How have you been?" Sirius asked as he handed Harry to Minerva.

"Min! Min!" Harry said, happily as Minerva kissed his forehead.

"Hello Harry. I've been good. I Haven't gone to see her yet." Minerva said glancing at the door.

"We were just about to look in on her." Sirius said looking Nervous.

"You boys do that and I will watch this one until you decide to let him meet Alyssa." Minerva said with a smile.

"Thank you Minerva." Sirius said smiling as he listened to Harry babble about what he had done that morning.

"You're welcome Sirius." Minerva said before moving down the hall to one of the Healers office.

"You ready?" Remus asked glancing at Sirius.

"No. Are you?" Sirius asked looking at Remus.

"Not in the slightest." Remus said as they moved towards the door.

"Brilliant." Sirius muttered as he pushed the door open. Sirius froze and in doing so, barely heard Remus' Sharp intake of breath. Alyssa sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall. Her black hair and been dyed red, but it was rather poorly done. Her hazel eyes were blank and unseeing. Her once tan and healthy skin was now pale and sunken and wax like. Sirius let out a shuddering breath and let Amelia guide him to a chair.

"Healer Folk, said she's been unresponsive since she came in. Her boys are in slightly better shape. They at least look healthy." Amelia said with a sigh.

"Does Healer Folk know how long she is going to look like that?" Remus asked, his eyes still on Alyssa.

"It depends. If she recognizes either of you then Healer Folk will allow us to take her to France. If she doesn't, then she has to stay here until she recognizes someone." Amelia said with a smile.

"And the boys?" Sirius asked, focusing on Amelia.

"The boys can leave anytime they want to." Amelia said.

"Ok good. I suppose I should try and talk to her?" Sirius asked looking at Alyssa again.

"Since you were around her and James the most. Yes, you should go first." Amelia said.

"Ok." Sirius said taking a deep breath.

"Don't push to hard Sirius." Amelia said. Sirius nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Alyssa? It's me Sirius. Sirius Black. I don't know if you remember who I am but I am a friend of James'. We've missed you. Maybe you remember me as Padfoot?" Sirius asked, Amelia breathe in sharply as Alyssa turned to look at Sirius.

"Who…is…James?" Alyssa asked haltingly.

"James is…he's your brother." Sirius said, feeling unnerved with Alyssa's blank stare focused on him.

"Go away." Alyssa said, suddenly glaring at Sirius.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going." Sirius said, stepping away from Alyssa and leaving the room when her gaze didn't leave him.

"Well that was interesting." A tall, dark haired man said.

"And you are?" Sirius asked, turning to look at him.

"I am Healer Folk. I must admit I was a little worried about letting you see Her, but this is good." Healer Folk said making notes in a notebook.

"How is this good?" Remus asked, stepping into the hall with Amelia.

"Hello. This is good because she has been here for two hours and you have not only got her to speak. She Also showed emotion and she moved. That Is progress considering all the potions she was on." Healer Folk said with a smile.

"Ok yeah. That's good to hear. What about her eyes? How long will they be like that?" Sirius asked, glancing back at the door.

"That blank look in her eyes is from one of the mind controlling potions. Until we figure out which one, her eyes stay like that." Healer Folk said with a grimace.

"Oh dear." Sirius murmured.

 _ **Amelia's Office**_

 _ **Department Of Magical Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Ministry of magic**_

 _ **London, England**_

"I hate seeing her like that." Amelia said with a heavy sigh.

"You and me both." Sirius said handing Amelia a cup of coffee.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked?

"And what about the boys?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the table.

"Minerva has agreed to stay at Saint Mungo's and keep Harry for the night so he can meet his cousins. She's also agreed to Keep the boys at Hogwarts until we get them a room set up." Amelia said, waving to Alice and Frank as the came in.

"What did we miss?" Frank asked looking at the three tired faces in front of him.

"Basically, Snape and Malfoy kidnapped Alyssa but Snape didn't kill her. He turned her into a toy. Married her and had three kids with her. Now Snape is in prison and Alyssa is in Saint Mungo's because of all of the Mind Controlling potions he used on her. Her three boys are also at Saint Mungo's, and I am going to take them in." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Not what I was expecting. Where is Harry?" Alice asked looking around.

"With Minerva at Saint Mungo's so he can meet he cousins." Sirius said with a tired smile.

"Ok so are you going to give the boys a joint room or separate rooms?" Alice asked sitting down at the table and taking the notepad from Remus.

"I was thinking Separate rooms that all share a play room or something? I don't know." Sirius said with a sigh, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Do we know anything about the boys?" Frank asked as he began to feed Neville.

"Only their names and ages." Remus said with a sigh.

"Octavius Jameson, age seven. Julius Marcus, age six. And Charles Franklin, age five." Sirius said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok then. Have you talked to them?" Alice asked, looking up at Sirius.

"No. I saw Alyssa and that took a lot out of me." Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"Ok well you need to talk to them and see what they know about their father. Especially Octavius." Alice said with a sigh.

"I can do that. That technically falls under the DMLE." Amelia said, standing up as she finished her coffee.

"You sure Amy?" Alice asked turning to look at Amelia.

"Yes, of course. I will see you guys later." Amelia said as she made her way to the Floo.

 _ **Saint Mungo's**_

"Madam Bones?" Healer Folk said in surprise.

"Healer Folk. I was wondering if it would be possible for me to talk to the boys and see what the know." Amelia said with a smile.

"Of course, but please remember that they are kids. So don't push to hard." Healer Folk said as he led Amelia to the room that the boys were staying in.

"Boys? This is Amelia Bones she is with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Healer Folk said with a smile as he let Amelia in. Amelia felt her eyes widened as she took note of the boys. The tallest, which she assumed was Octavius, was thin and had big hazel eyes like his mother. The middle boy, Julius, was the same except his eyes were not nearly as big. The smallest boy, Charles, looked like a spitting image of James. The only difference was he had a scar on his neck.

"Are we in trouble?" the smallest boy asked.

"No, Charles. None of you are in trouble. Madam Bones just needs to ask you a few questions." Healer Folk said with a smile.

"Hello boys." Amelia said with a smile.

"Hello Miss. Amelia." The boys responded.

"Can you tell me about your dad?" Amelia asked, noting the angry look on Octavius' face and the fearful ones on Julius and Charles' faces.

"I don't like him." Octavius said angrily.

"'Vius you're going to get in trouble." Julius said looking around panicked.

"It's alright. You father isn't here. And I will not tell him anything that you tell me. Alright?" Amelia asked with a soft smile.

"He's always angry and he beats mom a lot. usually when she tries to refuse the potions. But then he's really nice to us. But if we break something he beats me." Octavius said softly, the anger never leaving his face.

"Why does he only beat you, Octavius?" Amelia asked watching the boys.

"Because 'Vius never does what dad tells him to do. And if dad swing at me or Charlie 'Vius swings at him." Julius said in a small voice.

"I don't want them to get hurt." Octavius whispered, looking at his brothers.

"So you dad only ever hit you and your mother? He never did anything else?" Amelia asked, praying the answer was no.

"That all he ever did. Just yelled and hit me and mom." Octavius said with a shrug.

"Ok, well I have several things to tell you. One, your father is never going to hit you or you mom again. Two, your father is in prison and he will hopefully never get out. Three, you mom had two brothers. One biological and the other adopted. She has no idea but her biological brother died in 1981. her adopted brother is going to take you three in until your mom is better. And I promise you that Sirius will never hit you. There will be a lot of yelling because Sirius is a child at heart. His best friend Remus is stricter but he'll never hurt you. And then there is Alice, she a sweet heart. And her husband Frank is like Sirius. They have a son named Neville and Frank's mother comes to visit every now and then. And Minerva is Sirius' adoptive mother of sorts. And there is Harry who is the same age as Neville. Both of them are five years old. And I'm around a lot with my five year old Niece, Susan. I didn't confuse you did I?" Amelia asked, grinning sheepishly, when she realized she had started to babble.

"So we are going to live with Sirius and Harry?" Julius asked looking happy.

"Yes but Frank, Alice, Neville and Remus live with Sirius as well." Amelia said with a smile.

"And you and your Niece visit a lot." Charles said grinning.

"Yes we do." Amelia said with a smile.

"And Miss. Minnie visits." Julius said smiling.

"Yes, along with Frank's Mother Augusta." Amelia said with a smile.

"When can we meet Sirius?" Octavius asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Healer Folk said with a smile.

"I'll bring him and Remus tomorrow ok?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Ok." Octavius said with a shrug.

 _ **AN: I hoped you guys like this chapter.**_

 **Octavius Jameson Snape July 2** **nd** **1978 Age 7**

 **Julius Marcus Snape May 16** **th** **1979 Age 6**

 **Charles Franklin Snape July 8** **th** **1980 Age 5**

 **I love you guys. Review.**

 **XOXO**

 **Rachel**


	11. Sirius and the Snape Boys

_**Chapter 11**_ _ **Rewritten**_

 _ **Sirius and the Snape Boys**_

"You sure about this Amelia?" Sirius asked as they made their way to the room the boys were in.

"Yes Sirius. Now relax, the boys are going to love you. Octavius may be a little slow to trust you but he did take the most of it. But I think as long as you are nice to Julius and Charles, he will like you." Amelia said with a smile.

"Ok." Sirius said as Amelia greeted Healer Folk.

"Hello Amelia, Sirius." Healer Folk greeted with a smile.

"How are the boys?" Amelia asked.

"They are good. Julius and Charles are excited to meet Sirius. Octavius is a little wary but we already knew he would be." Healer Folk said with a smile, before allowing them into the room.

"Hi boys." Amelia said with a smile.

"Amelia!" Octavius said with a bright smile.

"Hi miss. Amy" Julius and Charles said with a smile.

"Boys this is Sirius. Sirius that is Octavius, Julius, and Charles." Amelia said with a smile as she pointed to each of the boys.

"Hello." Sirius said with a nervous smile.

"Miss. Minnie says you can turn into a dog. Is that true?" Julius asked, curiosity shinning in his eyes.

"Yes it is. Do you want to see?" Sirius asked grinning when he got an excited response from the boys.

"Woah!" Julius said with wide eyes as a shaggy black dog sat in the place in which Sirius had just been. Charles giggled as Sirius licked his fingers.

"Behave you mutt." Amelia said fondly. Padfoot turned and looked her with sad eyes, making the boys giggle.

"Woof." Padfoot barked sadly.

"Don't give me that. You are a mutt. A lovable mutt, but still a mutt." Amelia said rolling her eyes.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Octavius said grinning as Padfoot lay down with a sad whine,

"Only because he's a pathetic mutt." Amelia said, smirking when Padfoot glared at her.

"Cool!" Julius said as Charles giggled when Sirius turned back into a human.

"Can you teach us that?" Octavius asked quietly.

"Well first, you really are not supposed to do it until you're seventeen. Second Amelia and Miss. Minnie would kill me. And third, not everyone has a form. I will of courses help you if you want to learn." Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh dear lord." Amelia said with a groan.

"You love me Amelia." Sirius said with a grin.

"Debatable." Amelia said.

"So do you guy's know what quidditch is?" Sirius asked, upon receiving several 'No's Sirius began explaining to them what it was while he colored with Charles. Amelia smiled when she realized several hours had passed.

"Sirius?" Amelia called smiling.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked looking up.

"We need to go and finish setting up the boys rooms and then you need to meet Narcissa." Amelia said grinning when the boys looked put out.

"Ok. Ok. What colors do you guys like so I can finish your rooms?" Sirius asked, grinning when the boys brightened.

"Blue." Julius said with a grin.

"Green." Octavius said, smiling softly.

"Red." Charles said happily.

Alrighty. Hopefully it will only take us another day to finish." Sirius said as he hugged Julius and Charles bye. To his and Amelia's surprise Octavius hugged him to.

"You're a lot better dad than our real dad." Octavius whispered into Sirius' chest, before disappearing with his brothers.

"That went better than expected." Amelia said in surprise. Sirius nodded and then made his way to the Floo.


	12. First Meetings

An: **Thank you to every one who reviewed. I will fix everything that was pointed out.** **I'm making Susan birthday** **August 11, 1980** **Fleur** **May15, 1979** **/Speaking in French/**

 _ **Chapter 12 Rewritten**_

 _ **First meetings**_

 _ **France**_

 _ **August 4,198**_ _ **7**_

 _ **8 am**_

"Sirius!" Harry called laughing as he ran in with Charlie and Neville behind him.

"What did you three do to Octavius this time?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Nothing." The boys chimed, trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"The monsters turned my room electric pink." Octavius said from the doorway. Sirius snorted and then doubled up laughing. Octavius stood in the doorway with shocking pink clothes. Remus smiled from his spot across the table. A lot of things had changed in the past two years. Sirius had finally figured out what he had done to make Amelia mad. Took him another three months to apologize. The Potter boys, formerly Snape, had moved in. Harry, Neville, and Charles had become fast friends. Julius would occasionally help them pull pranks but mostly stuck to the library and creating potions.

Octavius was the most changed of all. Slowly he had accepted that Sirius wasn't Severus and was not about to beat him or the other boys. Once he realized that and the fact that he could study whatever he liked, he fit right in.

Alyssa was slow to change. She had been with Snape for years. She stayed in Saint Mungo's with Sirius visiting every two days. Thankfully there had been no side effects from the potion Snape created. They had found this out when the Auror went through the house and found Snape's potion journals.

"And why are your clothes Pink?" Remus asked looking Amused.

"Because they corrupted Julius." Octavius said deadpanned, causing the boys to giggle.

"Where is Julius?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right here!" Julius called as he walked into the kitchen.

"How long will the pink on his clothes last?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Until lunch." Julius said with a shrug.

"Good because we are going to be meeting with someone today. And I don't think Octavius wants to be pink." Sirius said with a grin.

"No, I don't. Who are we meeting?" Octavius asked looking curious.

"The Delacours. they have a daughter you age. And a baby girl." Sirius said.

"So no other boys?" Julius asked looking curious.

"Nope, just the two girls." Sirius said, laughing at the face Harry and the boys made.

"Girls have cooties." Neville said as Harry and Charles nodded behind him.

"You won't always think that." Remus said with a grin. Sirius doubled up as all the boys made disgusted faces.

 _ **10 am**_

"Harry, Charles, Neville, Julius, Octavius!" Sirius called. Amelia smiled at the sound of running feet as the boys quickly appeared in the living room. Each of them wore their best play clothes, making Remus smile.

"Are they here yet?" Julius asked as he straightened his shirt.

"No, not yet. Line up." Sirius said grinning as Charles pulled Susan to stand with them. Sirius turned and smiled brightly as the Floo flared up and a rather beautiful family stepped through. The father, was tall, with soft brown hair and blue eyes and jovial personality. The mother, was of average height, with long blonde hair and silver eyes. The oldest daughter, was only slightly taller than octavius at 5'3, with blonde hair like her mother and blue eyes like her father.

/"Monsieur Delacour, it's wonderful to meet you and your lovely family."/ Sirius said with a smile.

/Why thank you, Monsieur Black. And likewise. This is my wife Apolline, my daughter Fleur, and this little baby is Gabrielle. And please call me, Jean./ Jean said with a smile.

/Then please call me Sirius. These are my nephews Octavius, Julius, and Charles Potter. My adopted Son, Harry Potter and my nephew Neville Longbottom. My brother, Remus Lupin and my longtime girlfriend, Amelia Bones. And this is her niece Susan Bones./ Sirius said with a smile.

/Wonderful. Why don't we let the children get to know each other while we talk?/ Jean asked with a smile.

/Sounds lovely./ Amelia said with a nod.

"Harry. Why don't you take everyone to the garden and get to know Fleur? No flying until we get there." Alice said with a smile.

"Yes Aunt Ice." Harry said with a smile.

/Fleur, this is my Nephew Harry. Harry this is, of course, Fleur Delacour./ Alice said with a smile.

/Hello./ Fleur said holding out her hand.

/Hello./ harry said smiling brightly.

/What are we going to do?/ Fleur asked as she followed Harry and the Others out to the garden.

/Usually we play Quidditch, but we can't do that until an adult is outside with us. I'm Julius, by the way./ Julius said with a bright smile.

/Hello Julius. What else do you do outside?/ Fleur asked looking around the garden.

/We play tag. Well everyone except Harry. I'm Octavius./ Octavius said with a smile.

/Hello Octavius. Why don't you play tag Harry?/ Fleur asked, looking over at him.

/I like painting. And I prefer it to playing Tag./ Harry said with a smile.

/But he'll play any other sports game. I'm Susan./ Susan said grinning.

/Hello Susan. Do any of you play Soccer?/ Fleur asked looking hopeful.

/Not really. None of the adults know how to play./ Harry said smiling.

/Then I will teach you./ Fleur said with a smile. With a smile, Fleur called her House elf, Ellie, and asked her to bring her Soccer ball to her. Soon the sound of children laughing filled the Air.

 _ **3 pm**_

Harry laughed as Fleur kicked the ball to Octavius and then fell down.

/You shouldn't laugh at a lady Harry./ Fleur admonished as she stood up. Harry stared at her for a second before they both started laughing.

/You're a lady in training Fleur. I'm allowed to laugh at you now./ Harry said grinning as Fleur sat down next to him.

/That is true I guess./ Fleur said grinning.

/Fleur? It is time to go./ Apolline called from the back patio.

/Maman, already?/ Fleur asked, pouting.

/Yes dear. Fleur a lady does not pout./ Apolline said with a fond smile.

/Sorry Maman. I must say goodbye now./ Fleur said sadly.

/Guys it's time for Fleur to leave./ Harry called as he waved everyone over.

/Here's your soccer ball Fleur./ Charles said with a smile.

/Thank you Charles. I hope I can see you guys again./ Fleur said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

/Yes. Please don't leave me alone with all these boys./ Susan said with a grimace, before laughing at The boy's offended faces.

 _ **4 pm**_

"So what did you guys think of Fleur?" Sirius asked as he rounded everyone up.

"She's nice." Came from Charles and Julius.

"She's very smart." Came from Octavius.

"She's very funny." Came from Neville and Susan.

"She very pretty." Came shyly from Harry.

"Ohhh Harry has a crush." Julius said with a grin.

"No, I don't." Harry said, his cheeks turning red.

"Boys behave," Amelia said as she ushered them towards the dining room.

"Did you see his reaction Remus?" Sirius whispered softly.

"Yes." Remus said with a fond smile.

"Just like James, when he first started liking Lily." Sirius said with a smile.

 _ **Delacour Home**_

/What did you think of them Fleur?/ Jean asked as he began making dinner.

/Susan was very sweet. Neville was rather shy at first. Octavius is very smart, but he seemed rather guarded. Julius was very talkative. Charles was energetic. And Harry was Sweet, Funny, shy and smart. And rather cute./ Fleur said smiling happily.

/Sounds like someone has a crush./ Jean said grinning.

/Papa!/ Fleur said, blushing.

/Ohh definitely a crush./ Apolline said as she stepped into the kitchen.

/I do not have a crush on Harry./ Fleur said blushing.

/Say that without blushing and I will believe you./ Jean said with a smile.

/I am going to clean up./ Fleur said before walking out of the kitchen.

/She has a crush./ Jean said quietly.

/It will be good for her./ Apolline said nodding.

/What about when her Allure starts?/ Jean asked turning to look at his wife.

/First crushes or loves don't stay together. Usually. Besides, the boy is only seven. But I think he will be the one for her./ Apolline said with a smile.

 _ **August 5, 1987**_

 _ **Marauder Residence**_

"Sirius?" Harry called bouncing down the stairs.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked grinning at his godson.

"Can we go see Fleur?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Not today. You can write her though." Sirius said with a grin.

"OK." Harry said before bouncing back up the stairs.

"What are you doing Harry?" Susan asked laughing.

"I'm going to write Fleur. Do you want me to tell her anything?" Harry asked smiling.

"Ask her if she would like to come to my birthday party." Susan said before walking down the stairs.

"Alright." Harry called after her.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _How are you? I'm alright. I wish I could see you today but Sirius said No. Susan wants to know if you would like to come to her birthday party. It's the 11th. Aunt Amy will probably send you an invitation anyways. Charles and Julius said to tell you Hello. Octavius would like to know if you've read any good books lately. Neville says Hello. What's your favorite color? When is your birthday? Gabrielle's birthday? When can you come over again?_ _I hope you are having a good day._ _Your friend,_

 _Harry_

Smiling Harry folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope.

"Aunt Amy!" Harry said grinning.

"Good morning Harry. What do you have there?" Amelia asked smiling.

"A letter for Fleur. I was hoping you would seal it for me and then let me use Artemis to send it." Harry said smiling.

"Of course." Amelia said smiling. After a few minutes, she led Harry over to Artemis. Artemis stuck his foot out and Amelia helped Harry tied the letter to his leg.

"This is for Fleur Delacour." Harry said with a smile. Artemis hooted before flying out the window.

"Come along Harry." Amelia said smiling.

 _ **Thanks for Reading.**_

 _ **Review Please.**_

 _ **XOXO**_ _ **RACHEL**_


	13. A Birthday and a Time Skip

**AN: I own nothing. That being said, If you would like me to start a** **'story' With one shots and what not from this series let me know. They would contain Sirius Apologizing to Amelia and other things like that. That being said; The letters to Fleur will be mentioned but not written in this story. They Will be in another 'Story' Called** _ **Letters to Fleur.**_ **Thank you to everyone Who reviewed. And to anyone who gets this far and Questions why Harry's full name is Hadrian: Because I like it and this is Fanfiction. Deal with it. Let begin. And if someone could tell me how to spell football the non American way, that would be great and until then it is going to be spelled American way. Also don't expect to see a written Soccer game because I love the sport but I Can't write it. Don't forget to check out the Polls on my profile, its currently** _ **Which House Should Harry be in.**_ **Ill change it to the** _ **Should Julius, Octavius, and Charles be in the same house.**_ **In a day or so.**

 **XOXO**

 **Rachel**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

 _ **A Birthday and a Time Skip**_

 **August 11, 1987**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUSAN!" Seven year olds, Harry, Charles, and Neville shouted together as they jumped onto their Cousin's bed.

"Thanks Guys." Susan said laughing as she threw a pillow at her cousins. Harry grinned brightly, catching the pillow and tossing it back to her.

"Ice said for us to wake you so you can come down and have your birthday breakfast." Harry said grinning as he made his way to the door with Neville.

"Ok." Susan said as the boys stepped outside so she could get dressed. A few minutes later, Susan joined them in the hall and the quartet of cousins made their way to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Susan and Happy Birthday." Sirius said hugging her.

"Thanks Uncle Sirius." Susan said grinning brightly.

"Is mom going to be here?" Octavius asked hopefully. Sirius sighed knew the boys missed their mother and he missed Alyssa as well. But she was still too week to go outside of the hospital.

"Not yet Octavius. She still gets sick easy and too much excitement makes her tired pretty fast. Soon though." Sirius said giving all three of the boys a tight hug.

"Ok." The boy chorused.

 _ **3 PM**_

/Happy Birthday Susan!/ Fleur said happily after her mother removed the soot from her clothes.

/Thank you Fleur. Did you bring the futbol?/ Susan asked hugging her friend tightly _._

/Yes, I did. Shall we find the boys and play futbol or would you rather do something else?/ Fleur asked as she followed Susan outside.

/The boys wanted to play Quidditch. So once we get them,we are going to eat and then play football./ Susan said, pulling Fleur towards where the boys were playing.

/FLEUR!/ Harry shouted happily as he and the other boys landed.

/It is very good to see you Harry. I have missed you./ Fleur said with a bright smile as she hugged him. Remus and Sirius shared a soft smile as the kids walked up.

/What are we? Chopped liver?/ Octavius asked grinning as Fleur pulled away and began to hug everyone else.

/No, you are diced tomatoes. Julius is chocolate milk, Charles is hot sauce and Neville is Honey./ Fleur said laughing.

/Well what does that make Susan?/ Julius asked grinning.

/The birthday girl of course./ Fleur said grinning.

/Hello Fleur. How are your parents doing?/ Sirius asked smiling at the laughing children.

/They are well. Thank you for asking. _/_ Fleur said with a smile.

/Wonderful. Harry why don't you let Fleur borrow your broom and you can use mine./ Sirius said with a smile. Part of Sirius was expecting Harry to say no in disgust because girls have cooties. To his surprise Harry did the opposite.

/Ok./ Harry said with a smile. Remus grinned at Sirius' surprised expression.

"Are you really that Surprised?" Remus asked grinning.

"I really shouldn't be, but I am." Sirius said, shaking his head with a smile.

 _ **5 PM**_

Susan grinned as everyone was ushered in to seat. With a soft smile, Remus passed her a box wrapped in Purple paper. Susan smiled brightly as she tore the paper off to reveal a calligraphy set.

/Thank you Uncle Remus!/ Susan said smiling brightly.

/You are very welcome Susan./ Remus said with a grin as Sirius passed her a box wrapped in gold paper. Susan's eyes lit up as she opened the box to reveal four new journals.

/I noticed that you were running out of room./ Sirius said with a shrug. He grinned in delight when Susan hugged him happily. Amelia smiled and handed Susan an envelope. Susan looked surprised until she opened the envelope. Inside were several different photos. The first two photos were of two Hogwarts student. One was a small redhead girl standing in Hufflepuff Robes and the other was a brown haired boy standing in Slytherin robes. The next photo was of the same two students at graduation. The fourth photo was was of the two students getting married. The final photo was of the two students holding a small red haired baby, in a room at Saint Mungo's. Susan sat still for a moment before her eye filled with tears and she hugged her aunt tightly.

/Thank you Auntie./ Susan mumbled into Amelia's shoulder.

/Who were the people in the photos?/ Fleur whispered to Harry.

/Susan's mom and dad. They were killed by death eaters just before my parents took down Voldemort./ Harry said watching Susan wipe her eyes. Suddenly Susan laughed as she was handed a flower by Neville.

/Thank you Neville. Will you tell me about it?/ Susan asked grinning.

/It's a white Amazon Lily and it means pure heart./ Neville said smiling _as_ Harry, grinning, passed her a gift wrapped in purple and gold. Susan grinned as she tore the paper off to reveal a painting of her and Amelia sanding in front of the Eiffel Tower.

/Harry, that is amazing!/ Fleur said in surprise.

/I agree with Fleur. This is amazing./ Susan said with a grin.

/Thank you./ Harry said blushing. Octavius smiled and passed Susan a gift wrapped in green paper. Susan's eye lit up upon seeing _The Hobbit by J.R.R Tolkien._

/Thank you Octavius./ Susan said grinning.

/you're welcome./ Octavius said with a grin.

/Careful. Mine is fragile./ Julius said smiling as he hand Susan a gift wrapped in blue. Susan raised an eyebrow as she started to unwrap the small box. Susan gasped in delight as she lifted up a small glass horse figurine.

/Thank you, Julius./ Susan said with a bright grin.

/Mine isn't much compared to the others, but I know how much you like them./ Charles said grinning as he handed her a box. Susan raised an eyebrow and the laughed in delight when he opened the box to reveal brownies.

/Yes!/ Susan shouted hugging Charles.

/Its the simple things in life./ Amelia said laughing softly.

/Of course. Here, now you have a place to put all those photos you and Charles take./ Frank said grinning as he handed Susan a leather bound photo album.

/Thank you, Uncle Frank./ Susan said grinning.

/Since its summer, you cant really wear mine yet; but I know how much you wanted this./ Alice said with a smile, passing Susan another colorful bag. Susan let out a gasp of delight when she pulled out a soft lilac sweater.

/Thank you, Aunt Alice./ Susan said grinning. Smiling Cornelius handed Susan a thin box. Susan smiled happily seeing the Charm Bracelet she had mentioned several months ago laying inside _the box._ Currently the charm bracelet only held a book and a horse.

/Thank you uncle 'Lius./ Susan said with a smile as she hugged Cornelius _._

/You're welcome, My dear Susan./ Cornelius said hugging Susan tightly. Fleur grinned and tossed a football to Susan.

/Fleur?/ Susan asked looking at Fleurin confusion.

/Now you do not have to wait for me to come over to play football./ Fleur said grinning.

/Thank you Fleur./ Susan said grinning. Smiling Augusta handed Susan a large box.

/Gran?/ Susan asked looking confused as she peered into the box.

/Ah, perhaps I've forgotten something…/ Augusta said pretending to think. 

/Maybe this?/ Minerva said holding out a small black kitten.

/Really?!/ Susan asked looking atAmelia _e_ xcitedly.

/Really./ Amelia said with agrin.

/Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!/ Susan said as shehugged the three women. Smiling Minerva handed the kitten to Susan.

/What are you going to name him?/ Fleur asked, scratching the kitten's ears _._

/Max./ Susan said with a grin.

 _ **August 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1988**_

/I wish you didn't have to go./ Harry said sadly.

/I feel the same way. You will write me as much as you can, right?/ Fleur asked as her and Harry walked through town,Remus trailing behind them.

/Of course, and maybe I will join you a Beaubaxtons./ Harry said with a smile.

/As much as I wish that were true, I doubt it. Susan and Neville seem intent on going to Hogwarts. Charles will go where ever Susan goes./ Fleur said with a sad smile.

/Julius and Octavius will follow me./ Harry said with a grimace as he realized what that meant _._

/An even split. And Sirius is moving everyone back to England./ Fleur said with a sigh as they began to walk up the driveway.

/Yes. We leave on the 2nd on September./ Harry said holding the door open for Fleur and Remus _._

/Thank you, Harry. Promise me you'll write?/ Fleur asked again.

/Promise./ Harry said hugging her tightly. Smiling Jean picked up their bags and moved towards the Floo.

/Come Fleur. We must make sure you have everything for school./ Jean said his smile turning sad as he watched his daughter hug her friends goodbye.


	14. A letter and a Kidnapping

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **A letter and Kidnapping**_

 _ **September 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1988**_

 _ **England**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

"It feels weird to be back after seven years." Alice said as she sat down on the couch next to Frank.

"And to not constantly hear French anymore." Remus said grinning.

"Very true. Where is Sirius?" Frank asked looking around for the dog animangus.

"He's at the ministry." Remus said with a grimace.

"I am glad my mother agreed to stand in as Regent for me." Frank said with a sigh.

"You'll have to do it one day." Alice said with a grin.

"Only when mother dies. She enjoys politics to much." Frank said shaking his head with a grin.

 _ **September 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 1988**_

 _ **London, England**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

"Sirius!" Cornelius said with a bright smile.

"Hello 'Lius. How have you been?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Im good. Martha is pregnant. Or did I tell you that already?" Cornelius asked looking confused.

"She's Pregnant? No you did not tell me that. When is she due?" Sirius asked grinning brilliantly.

"She's two weeks pregnant so the baby is due in April of next year." Cornelius said happily as they made their way to his office.

"Wonderful! I know the children will be happy to hear that." Sirius said with a smile.

"As much as I would like to spend the day talking about my wife and unborn child, we do have a rather unfortunate topic to discuss." Cornelius said with a sigh.

"And that is?"

"Severus Snape." Cornelius said, flinching slightly as Sirius' Magic started to Swirl.

"What the hell do we need to talk about that disgusting, dickhead, Bastard for?" Sirius spat, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"He is planning on appealing his trial in hopes to get a lighter sentence. He also wishes to have contact with his children." Cornelius said with a grimace.

"Hell No. First he should be thankful that we didn't throw him through the veil or have him kissed. Lighter sentence my ass. And secondly he is never having contact with the boys until the are eighteen. And then that is only if the boys wish to have contact with him. I do hope for his safety he didn't ask to contract Alyssa." Sirius said with a grimace.

"No he didn't. He said he wanted nothing to do with the traitor." Cornelius said causing Sirius to roll his eyes.

"Of course he thinks she is the traitor. What exactly is he asking for anyways?" Sirius asked with a sigh.

"To be removed from Azkaban and-" Cornelius held up his hand to stop Sirius from going off again. "-be placed in a secure house where no death eaters or Albus Dumbledore can get to him. In exchange for that he is willing to brew potions. A small fee to brew them except the Wolfsbane Potions. That he is willing to brew for free." Cornelius finished with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to think on it. Is that all 'Lius?" Sirius asked standing.

"That is all. Talk to others about it Sirius." Cornelius said with a smile as Sirius walked through the door.

 _ **September 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **1988**_

 _ **Longbottom Keep**_

 _ **1 pm**_

"You ok Harry?" Remus asked sitting down next to Harry.

"I miss Fleur. She started class on Thursday." Harry said with a sigh.

"You could Always write her a letter. I am sure she would be happy to get a letter from you." Remus said ruffling Harry's hair.

"Ok." Harry said pulling out his notebook.

"Going to draft it?" Remus asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Harry said smiling.

"Harry!" Octavius shouted running towards Harry. Harry looked up from his notebook and smiled at his cousin.

"What's up 'Vius?" Harry asked closing his notebook and stretching.

"You've got a letter for Fleur." Octavius said, grinning as Harry visibly brightened. Smiling Harry took the letter and traced his name written in Fleur's elegant hand writing.

"Thanks 'Vius." Harry said smiling. Octavius smiled and walked back towards the house, leaving Harry with his letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It's only been three days and I miss you already. I miss Sirius and Remus and Amelia. I miss Frank and Alice. I miss Augusta and Minerva. I miss Octavius and Julius and Charles and Neville and Susan. I miss Aunt Alyssa as well. Say hello to everyone for me. And now because I know you are dying to hear about Beauxbatons._

 _Thought to be situated somewhere in the Pyrenees, visitors speak of the breath-taking beauty of a chateau surrounded by formal gardens and lawns created out of the mountainous landscape by magic. Beauxbatons Academy has a preponderance of French students, though Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Luxembourgians and Belgians also attend in large numbers (both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have a larger studentship than Hogwarts). It is said that the stunning castle and grounds of this prestigious school were part-funded by alchemist gold, for Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel met at Beauxbatons in their youth, and a magnificent fountain in the middle of the school's park, believed to have healing and beautifying properties, is named for them._ _*_

 _I got that from one of the_ _visitors_ _pamphlets_ _._ _I_ _t is extremely_ _beautiful_ _here and the classes are very_ _interesting_ _. The great Hall is massive._ _T_ _he windows in the great hall are stained glass and depict different scenes from_ _the_ _school's history._ _O_ _ur robes are pale blue and made of silk._ _W_ _e have a hat that we have to wear at the start of term feast and end of term feast._ _W_ _e also have to wear them at special occasions. I'm not fond of them._

 _O_ _ur_ _headmistress is extremely tall and beautiful. She is also very stern. However she is kind and cares for her students. The quidditch pitch is huge. I know you and he boys would love it. There is also a futbol most of the girls will not play sports. I met this one girl; her name is Cassandra. She's brilliant. I think Susan and the others will like her a lot. She loves sports and is curious about futbol. Hopefully she will be able to come home with me at Christmas and everyone can meet her. I have to go classes are starting soon._

 _Much Love,_

 _Fleur Delacour_

Harry grinned and folded the letter up before heading inside.

"Good Letter?" Susan asked as Harry sat down next to her.

"She's happy. She met a girl called Cassandra, though she likes to be called Cas. And she's a Sports lover." Harry said with a smile.

"So do you think we will go to Beauxbatons?" Susan asked glancing over at Harry.

"I'm not sure. I kinda want to see what Hogwarts is like. It's not like we couldn't transfer if we didn't like it." Harry said with a shrug.

"I want to see Hogwarts." Susan said.

"I think Neville and the others want to go to Hogwarts as well." Harry said with a sigh.

"You want to go to Beauxbatons, don't you?" Susan asked.

"A little. Mostly because of Fleur, but I don't want to go without you guys." harry said with a shrug.

"Our group wouldn't be complete without our leader." Susan said as she nudged his shoulder.

"Thanks. At least we have a few more years to decide." Harry said with a grin.

"Very true." Susan said a grin as they stood up and walked towards the house.

 **September 4th 1988**

Susan laughed as she walked alongside Harry and Neville.

"I really wish Octavius and the others could have come with us." Neville said as they walked through town.

"I wish they could have as well, but you know how much they have been wanting to see their Mom." Harry said grinning.

"How is Aunt Alyssa doing anyways?" Susan asked as they followed Jasmine towards the bookstore.

"Much better, although she still ask for Snape sometimes. Sirius says she should be able to come and live with us soon." Harry said smiling at the thought of his aunt.

"Guys I don't want to sound paranoid, but someone is following us." Susan said glancing over her shoulder.

"Do you have any coins?" Harry asked softly.

"A few. Do you see Jasmine anywhere?" Susan asked looking around, as they walk towards the phone booth.

"I can't see her." Neville said as he scanned the crowd for Jasmine.

"You call Sirius and me and Neville will keep watch." Harry said as Susan started dialing.

"Uncle Sirius?" Susan asked and Harry smiled slightly at hearing Sirius talk a little louder then necessary.

"Hey Susan, what's up?" Sirius Called.

"Where is Uncle Remus? We were going to meet him at the bookstore, but we think someone is following us." Susan said looking towards the bookstore.

"Where is Jasmine? Never mind do they look like and How man are there?" Sirius asked.

"There are two of them and they both have brown hair. And none of us can see Jasmine anywhere." Susan said glancing back at them.

"How far are you from the bookstore?" Sirius asked

"Three or four feet." Susan said, gripping the phone tightly.

"Ok, give just a second." Sirius said and Susan could hear Sirius sending a patrounus to Remus.

"HEY!"Neville shouted, causing Susan to turn around just in time to see a flash of red light as the men disappeared with a limp Harry and a struggling Neville.

"SIRIUS THEY TOOK NEVILLE AND HARRY!" Susan shouted as she started panicking.

"Susan calm down. I need you to say where you are. Remus will be there in a minute. I'll get Amelia and contact Jean. It will be ok." Sirius said trying to stay clam, but Susan could hear the panic creeping into his voice.

"Ok." Susan said as she hung up the phone and started looking for Remus from her spot.

"Susan!" Remus called jogging up. Tears of relief filled Susan's eyes as she flung herself, sobbing, into Remus' arms. Remus lifted Susan up and disapparated with her.

 **British Ministry of Magic**

 **French Diplomat Jean Delecour's Office**

 **September 4** **th** **1988**

"Everything will be fine. They are going to be ok." Franks said as he ran his hand through Alice's Hair.

"But What if…?" Alice Started only to be stopped by Frank repeating the phrase.

"Alice, everything will be fine. They are going to be ok." Frank said his voice confident. Alice took a deep breath and nodded.

"Everything will be fine. They are going to be ok." Alice repeated pressing her face into Frank's chest. Amelia jumped up when Remus and a very upset Susan walked through the door of Jean's Office. Immediately Susan flung herself into Amelia's arms and started crying.

"I was right there!" Susan sobbed into Amelia's Shoulder.

"Susan its ok." Amelia said rubbing her back soothingly.

"I didn't do anything to help them!" Susan sniffled.

"Susan you couldn't have done much." Amelia said rubbing her back soothingly.

"You're only eight years old Susan." Sirius said brushing her hair back from her eyes.

"I could have done something!" Susan Screamed tears falling down her face.

"Susan. Susan! Listen to me. The boys will be alright. They know what to do in this situation and we have every British Auror out there looking for them.' Amelia said wiping her tears away. 'Now I need you to take a deep breath and think about the men who took the boys."

"They had brown hair and one of them had green eyes and the other had silver eyes like uncle Sirius." Susan said wiping her eyes.

"That's all you can remember?" A man to her right sneered.

"Shut you mouth Anderson." Amelia snapped.

"The one with green eyes was as tall as Uncle Sirius." Susan said after glaring at Anderson.

"That's good Susan. Can you remember anything else?" Amelia asked, ignoring the angry glare from Anderson.

"The silver eyes man had a scar across his face. From his right temple to the left corner of his mouth." Susan said dragging her finger across her face.

"McFry!" Sirius spat angrily.

"You know him?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"McFry was an Auror trainee with me and James. He was a good guy and he would have been a fantastic Auror, but his family was attacked by Death Eaters. He lost his wife and his six year old son. He later found out that the curse that killed his son was a stray curse from Moody. The one that killed his wife was from his training partner, Baker. He snuck into Baker's house while baker was sleeping and killed him. Tried to do the same to Moody. That's how he got that scar." Sirius said shaking his head.

"But why would he take the boys?" Frank asked.

"Susan, the one with the scar, did he take Neville or Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Harry." Susan said.

"He took Harry because James Killed his brother Lucas in a fight. Because after he lost his wife and son he joined the death eater." Sirius said with a sigh. After a minute he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked looking up.

"I'm going to get our boys back." Sirius said glancing at his friend. With a smile, Remus stood up and changed their robes with a wave of his hand and the two men left the room and headed to the auditorium.

 _ **Unknown Location**_

Harry groaned as he came to. The room he was in was small, dark, and damp. Harry could smell dragon dung and potions fumes. Looking around Harry noticed a figure curled up against the wall.

"Neville?' Harry called out inching towards the figure. A whimper was all the answer he got. 'Neville?" Harry called again.

"My name is Ginny." The figure whispered.

"Hello Ginny. My name, is Harry Potter" Harry said inching closer.

"Then you're here to Save me!" Ginny whispered.

"I'm not a hero Ginny. That's my parents and aunts and uncles." Harry said tugging the small redhead into a sitting position.

"Mum said you were a hero." Ginny said looking at him in confusion.

"My mum is the true hero. Besides how could a baby be a hero?" Harry asked with a grin.

"That's true.I'm a Weasley by the way." Ginny said with a smile.

"The youngest and the the first girl in seven generations, right?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah. It's sucks." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Why?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Because all my brothers treat me like a bay. They wont let me play quidditch and they always make me the butt of their jokes. And mum doesn't like it when I get dirty. Tells me 'That's not _ladylike_ Ginerva' I hate it." Ginny said crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance.

"Then you can say 'I told you so.' When you become the most amazing quidditch player ever." Harry said grinning.

"you think so?" Ginny asked looking hopeful.

"Definitely." Harry said grinning.

"Isn't this sweet." A silky voice sneered. Ginny flinched and looked up in terror. Harry's eyes widened as the man with the scar stepped into the light.

"Who are you?" Harry asked looking up at the man.

"Your worst nightmare, little boy."the man sneered.

"Well that not true." Harry said looking confused.

"what?" The man said looking confused.

"Well you said you're my worst nightmare, but you aren't Dumbledore in a miniskirt." Harry said seriously, causing Ginny to giggle.

"What a miniskirt and why Dumbledore?" Ginny asked grinning.

"A miniskirt is a really short skirt and Mr. Dumbledore upset Aunt Amy and she hexed him. Not a pretty sight." Harry said with a shrug.

"Enough!" The man snapped.

"I was just correcting you. No need to get snippy." Harry said looking annoyed.

" _Crucio!_ " The man hissed.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed over Harry's agonized cries. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" tears were running down her face now.

"Poor little Weasley. Can't stand to see someone tortured." The man sneered.

"That's a good thing, you bastard." Harry said grimacing in pain.

"Maybe you need another dose. So you can learn to respect your Elders, brat." The man sneered.

"I do respect my elders, but you are not one of my elders, you Wazzcock." Harry snapped.

"What did you just call me brat?" The man growled.

"I called you a wazzcock. It's slang for idiot." Harry said looking amused.

"Why you little bastard.' The man sneered. 'You think I'm an idiot? I know more than you could ever hope to learn."

"That doesn't mean you aren't an idiot." Harry said fighting a grin.

" _Crucio!_ " The man snapped. Ginny cried out again as Harry began to scream and writhe on the floor again.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed.

"Maybe I should put it on you, little girl." The man sneered pointing his wand at Ginny.

"Do it and will personally throw you through the veil myself, McFry." A hard voice came from the doorway. Slowly the man turned around and began to laugh when he saw Arthur Weasley standing in the door.

"DAD!" Ginny shouted.

"Harry, Ginny stay where you are." Arthur said without taking his eyes off of McFry.

"Yes sir." Harry and Ginny chorused.

"Marcus McFry, you are under arrest." Arthur said standing tall.

"Oh really and what could a muggle loving fool like you do to me? One of the Dark Lord's best?" McFry sneered.

"Harry, Ginny cover you faces." Arthur said not wanting the children to get anything in their eyes.

A _Diffindo_ shot forward and missed only because McFry dodged. Arthur was quick to throw up an shield when he saw a _Reducto_ fly towards him.

"School yard spells, Weasley? Pathetic." McFry sneered as he tossed a _confrigo_ at Arthur. Arthur dodged and threw a _confundus_ at McFry.

"Not everyone relies on Dark Arts. Not that you're using any." Arthur said before hitting McFry with an _expelliarmus_ followed by an stunning spell and an _Incarcerous._

"Dad?" Ginny asked, peeking through her fingers.

"It's alright, Ginny. Did he do anything to you besides torture you Harry?" Arthur asked kneeling in front of the two children.

"No sir.' Harry said skating his head. 'Did you find Neville?"

"I didn't. Sirius and Remus did. They took him to Saint Mungo's." Arthur said smiling at the relief on the boy's face.

"Is that where we are going?" Ginny asked.

"As soon as Mad-eye gets here." Arthur said with a smile.

"Aye, I'm here. Get those two to saint Mungo's Arthur." Mad-eye said as he limped in.

"Thanks Alastor.' Arthur said as he moved over to Harry and gently picked him up. 'Hold tight Ginny." Arthur nodded to Mad-eye before activating the portkey.

 _ **AN: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Review please.**_


End file.
